


The shining light

by Anna114



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: DC Characters - Freeform, F/M, Family Bonding, First Love, Gen, Light and shadow, Love at First Sight, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna114/pseuds/Anna114
Summary: Her sister was a shining light from the moment she was born, while she was afraid that she would never be more than her shadow. After their brother disappears, Elena felt lost in the shadows of the past around her. So, when Evy decides to start her plan, Elena follows. Evy finds an exciting new path, and Elena finds an adorable and sweet fuzzy blue elf! KurtXOC
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena! That is all, now I hope that you will enjoy the first chapter of "The shining light"! 
> 
> This story is co-posted on Fanfiction.net, but I will be sure to post all the chapters from there to here, so you won't have to wait for updates for a little while until newer chapters!

_She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the voices that could be heard from the shadows. She hugged herself tightly, trying her best to make herself as small as possible, as she lays on her bed, as close to her nightstand, where the only light in the room comes from her lamp._

_She tried her best to block out the sound of the voices from within the shadows with a pillow. However, no matter how much she tries to block out the different sounds coming from the shadows she could still hear them, some of the voices were whispering and others were screaming at her. She tried her best to simply block them out, to ignore them. She simply had to remember that if she didn't pay them any attention, they would sooner or later go away just like they always did._

_She lifted the pillow a little and tried to look over to her sister's side of the room. How she wished that Evy were home and sleeping across from her, instead of being to some sleepover at one of their classmate's house, a party which she wasn't invited to. However, the bed was still empty._

_Looking back to the light coming from the lamp, before covering her head again and silently praying that the light would be enough, just until sunrise._

_Oh, how she wished that she could just call for her parents and hope that they could fix everything, but she already knew that it wouldn't work since they were to some party with her older brother that one of her father's business partner was holding. Her last option would have been the babysitter her parents had hired to look after her, but she had already been in to check for "monsters under the bed" or in the closet, but since she didn't find anything, she simply assured the little girl that there weren't any "monsters" in the room and it was "safe" to go to sleep._

_No matter how many times she tried to tell her babysitter that the monsters were hiding in the shadows and were yelling mean things at her, but without being able to see them, the babysitter simply petted her on the head and left her alone in the darkness, telling her that she should try to get some sleep. That leaves her alone in her bedroom, left hoping that she wouldn't disappear into that darkness. She pressed the pillow closer to her as the voice seem to only grow louder._

_Finally, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, she cried to herself as quietly as she could in hopes that the monsters wouldn't be able to hear over their screams. She turned and pressed her face into the pillow she was laying on while tightening her grip on the pillow she was using to cover her head._

_While all of this was going on all around her, she wasn't able to hear or notice when the door to the bedroom opened and in came a green cat, it looked around the room, before it jumped on the bed and made it's way around her until it was able to lay against her stomach as it began to purr softly. The cat slowly began to rub its head against her stomach to get her attention and when she finally opened her eyes and looked down at the green cat. Seeing it instantly made her smile as she slowly reaches out to pet the soft green fur, resulting in the cat to purr a little louder._

_"Gar?! Shouldn't you still be at the party with mom and dad?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper as the green cat slowly shapeshifted from a cute cat to a young green boy. The boy slowly wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her close to him. He took the pillow she was using to cover her ears and placed it under his head, and then he began to run his finger through her long white hair, hoping to calm her down._

_"The party wasn't any fun, and to wear an image inducer all night gets boring super-fast! Plus, I rather spend time with my little sister, then at some boring party at any time!" He told her with a small smile as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, hoping that it was enough to distract her from the voices. It wasn't the first time he would try to make her feel better when the "monsters" made her feel so scared that she couldn't even leave her room without her sister by her side._

_A few moments of silence went by before he tried to once again ask her about "_ _**them** _ _". He knew that there wasn't any point in asking, but he still hoped that talking about it would at the very least help her to feel better, even if it only was for a little bit. He knew that it wasn't enough to make "_ _**them** _ _" go away, but it at the very least seem to help her through the darkest of nights._

 _On nights like this, he would lay beside her and listen as she tells him what_ _**they** _ _are saying, what_ _**they** _ _are whispering, what_ _**they** _ _are screaming at her._ _**They** _ _want to be set free, that_ _**they** _ _want her to join them. Some of the voices said that she was too weak and would never amount to anything like Evy and that no matter what she will always stand in the shadow of her sister's bright and shining light._

_As she continued telling him about it, her whole body started to shake and her hold around him slowly got tighter and tighter, but he simply continued to run his finger through her hair to calm her down. He also tries to whisper words of comfort, while he looked around the room to try and see the monsters that were terrifying his sweet little sister, but as always, he couldn't see anything other than a normal room._

_"Gar... why won't they stop? I tried to ask as nicely as I could as dad told me too. I tried to tell them to leave me alone as mom and Evy told me too. I even tried my best to simply ignore them, as you told me to try. BUT NOTHING WORKS!" she cried into his chest._

_"Everything will be okay, my little moon, and no matter what happens I will always be here to protect you! I promise." His words rang in her ear as he held her tight, as she continued to cry._

He kept that promise, every time she would feel scared of the monsters or if she would have a nightmare, he would always be there for her… that's until one day her big brother simply left without a word to anyone. Their parents tried everything and anything they could think of, but there wasn't any trace of him anywhere, after nearly two years of searching, the police and their parents finally gave up and declared him to be missing, possibly dead.

Their mother and father had been sad for a while, but at the least, their work seemed to distract them just fine. In the meantime, Evy and Elena simply stuck together as they always did, but while their parents seem to get better over time, the sisters didn't seem to recover as quickly.

Just like right now, they were sitting in the room that they shared. Elena was working on a flower arrangement, while Evy was laying on her bed "working" to manipulate the light in the room into a laser and were shooting a few small and random things around their room.

Elena would glance to her sister occasionally, to make sure that she won't start a fire, before looking back to the flower arrangement she was working on for one of her classes. After a few more moments of continued silence, Elena finally decided to say something, since it was clear that Evy wouldn't. However, what could she say right now to break the silence?

Elena sighed as she reaches out to take another flower when suddenly she heard a voice that sounded of a voice nothing like Evy.

 _ **"He's not coming back."**_ The voice's words ran through her head.

 _"Yes, he is. I know he is."_ She thought back irritated.

_**"They didn't try hard enough."** _

_"They tried everything they could! Mom and dad tried anything they could... Uncle tried everything he could… but have we tried every that_ _**we** _ _could?"_

_**"She's not telling you everything, she knows more."** _

_"...She doesn't ... if she did... she would tell me... she wouldn't keep anything about our brother_ _a secret!"_ She answered back, slowly growing more irritated as she grips on the flower grew tighter.

 _ **"Would she?"**_ The voice questioned as a dark shadowy hand reach out to pick up another one of the flowers and placed it into the flower arrangement.

 _ **"**_ _...Yes, she cared about him as much as I do... even_ _ **you**_ _know how important he is to us."_ She simply answered as she continued her work, trying not to turn her head to look at the shadow.

The shadow went quiet as it seems to try and help her with the flower arrangement, she sighs to herself as she looks over to Evy again, that seem too cut up in her powers to notice anything, from the corner of her eye.

Despite getting a bit better at controlling and taking control of her powers, she would still need the help of her sister for things to stay that way, even if things had slowly grown quiet down lately.

 _ **"Why haven't you tried to go out looking for him? With our power, it would be much easier to find him, so why not just let it all out? You could be so much more, but you're just too scared to step out of her shadow, you -."**_ Elena suddenly slammed her hands down on the table, resolution in Evy losing her focus and sending a blast of light through the room before it hit the flower arrangement, setting it on fire. Elena quickly jumps out of the chair, away from the fire as Evy grab a fire extinguisher from under her bed and extinct the fire.

There wasn't much said, other then Elena apologizing for distracting Evy, they simply went back to do what they did before.

They didn't need words, Evy already knew the reason, there wasn't much other reason for talking about it. "Evy..." Elena tried to start but was cut off by Evy that walked over to their walk-in closet to change into a black tank top, black shorts with white knee-high leggings. she also took some black sandals and a white leather jacket.

As she walked out of the walk-in closet, she went to their shared bathroom to do her makeup and hair, when she was done getting ready, she made one last check in the mirror before leaving the bathroom with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Going to another party? or did you get an interesting date tonight?" Elena asked with a sigh as she laid down on her bed. It wasn't the first time, it wasn't anything new, and with the parents being out of town, Evy was free to do whatever.

"Yeah, some Idiot taking me to his school dance in Mississippi, good thing that his hot or I would probably have told him to forget it!" Evy answered with a smile, as she turned to her sister. "So how do I look?"

"Good enough for a school dance with an "idiot", just remember to be careful," Elena answered just in time as they heard the doorbell ring, signalling that Evy's date had arrived. "Well, time for me to go, don't stay up too late Lil' sis and if mom and dad come back, you know what to do!" Said Evy as she grabs a small bag and ran out of their shared room to leave for her date.

When Elena was sure that Evy was gone, she jumped out of bed and ran over to the walk-in closet to change into a long sleeve short black dress, making sure that the dress reaches to a little under her knees, black tights and a pair of her sister's long military boots. she then put her hair in a high ponytail, grab a black mask, and dark blue hooded cape. She then ran out of the walk-in closet to find a lantern that had a candle inside of it, which she quickly light.

 _ **"You're going to see the thief again, right? Tonight, he was hired to break into a museum and steal some rare painting, the security system has been updated a few hours ago."**_ She nodded to the shadow as she turned off the light in the room and tried to make a path through the darkness, if she were right about the address then she didn't have to be in there for too long, and she won't have to worry about losing control. Elena took a deep breath and began to walk, holding the lantern in front of her, as closely as possible, as she walked through the darkness.

She made sure to hold the lantern as close to her as she could, but far enough away so she wouldn't get burned.

 _ **"Why are you so interested in this guy?"**_ The shadows question wasn't new, it was the same one as always. She just continued to walk but decided to give it the same answer as she always did. "I just want to thank him for what he did… that's all." She answered with as little emotion as she could, as she kept walking down the dark path. _**"That does not answer why you so interested in seeing every time he's in town."**_ The shadow's voice once again rang through the darkness once again. "I simply want to talk to him, that's why." She answered once again with as little emotion as she could.

Suddenly she came to a stop in front of the shadowy silhouette of the museum.


	2. An interesting night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena! (Small warning: bad grammar)
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter of "The shining light". Oh, and remember to read the message at the bottom!

_"Why did I agree to this again?"_ Thought Evy to herself as she watches some of the people on the dance floor, one of those just happens to the idiot that asked her to come... only to be dancing with some other girl an hour after they came. She sighed, not feeling all that surprised that it turned out like this, but it still annoyed her. Evy decided to get some fresh air before she would get the idiot back for inviting her to a stupid dance, simply to leave her for someone else.

She went outside to look at the moon and ocean to hopefully clean her head. As she made her way outside she turned to look at the moon and suddenly began to think about her powers, and how much weaker she felt right now. She looked down at her hands and let her powers run through them, to see the fading light shine through them, a beautiful golden light.

While she was lost in thought someone else came outside, and the sound of the person walking through her snapped her out of her thoughts and quickly made her let the power fade out until the golden light was gone before she turned to look at the person.

It was some girl around her age with what looked like auburn hair with white bangs, grey eyes, a pale skin complexion, and it looked like she was wearing purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick.

She was wearing a black halter top under a sheer long-sleeve green blouse, a short black skirt, black leggings, black and a pair of green combat boots, and some black glows. " _Nothing too interesting, I guess."_ she thought to herself as she decided it was time to go back inside and have a talk with her "date" about suddenly wanting to go home.

Walking back inside she passed by some jocks on their way outside, thinking nothing of it she continued straight through her "date" to have a word with him, and after a few words he was saying goodbye to the girl he had been dancing with earlier, while he did that she decided to do some more people-watching, again nothing interesting to see, she continues to look around the room her eye soon landed on the girl from before as well as one of the jocks, having fun dancing together.

Evy suddenly felt a sudden interested in them and decided to keep watching them dance together until the jocks friend gave him a push that made him fell in top of the girl, but it was when he tried to help her up that things got interesting, as the guy fell to the floor unconscious and the girl looked around confused before she ran away.

"Finally, something interesting happening! Took long enough." Evy said to herself as she as quickly turned to her "date" and asked (told) him to go help the poor guy to the hospital, while she goes looking for the poor girl and makes sure that she's okay.

She ran around for a little while until she found the girl in a cemetery, but before she could get any closer things took a more wired, as well as a more interesting, turn around. However, she decided to leave when the weather took a turn from crazy to dangerous.

Walked back to where the party had been held, she found to her-not-so-surprising surprise her "date" kissing with the girl he had been dancing with earlier. Taking a deep breath, put on an angry/sad face, she went over to yell at him and before she knew it she was back home without her sister anywhere in sight.

"This night just gets more and more interesting!" Evy said to herself with a smile, as she looked over to the clock on the wall. "Well she should be back soon, so I should be able to make some calls and do some resource on this little mystery group!" She was about to go change when she heard the sound of a motorcycle from outside, walking over to the window to see what was going on only to find a familiar-looking thief driving down the road.

"What in the world is he doing here?" She questions as she turns around and walked to their shared bedroom to find Elena stepping out of the shadows.

"So, how were your night? Wait let me guess, you were out spying on the thief?" Evy asked with a smile as she took a few steps closer to Elena.

In response, her sister gave her a smile in return. "I just wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong since they got a new system update today," Elena answered as they began to change out of their current outfits and took their pyjamas out of the closet.

Evy just continued to smile as she went to the bathroom to take off the make-up and to take a quick shower, before letting her sister do the same after.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sis, but as hot as he is, I don't really understand how you can have a crush on him, and don't even try to give me some half-baked excuse on how you 'simply want to talk to him.' or 'how you simply find him interesting.' Because I know that you have developed a small crush on him, so tell me! Is it because he's hot? because he's an older man? or because he's a thief?" Evy questioned as she changed into her pyjamas.

Evy couldn't stop herself from laughing as she saw how red Elena's face was slowly was getting. Elena, on the other hand, did not find it as funny and decided to try and explain herself. "Okay, you right... I had a small crush on him for some time, but that's over... I just keep going for some reason, maybe I just want to thank him in some way, he did save us back then, even if it has been years ... even if he doesn't remember that. " Elena tried to answer as she, too, changed into her pyjamas.

"I feel bad, I still feel bad about it... but I still go see him every time he is in town...even if it's only to watch him from the shadows while he is stealing something, and making sure that everything goes alright." She sighed as she let down her long white hair while trying to hide a massive blush. She could feel Evy staring at her, and somehow, she could just feel her sister smiling.

"You need a boyfriend or at the very least a date now and again. Preferably someone that you don't have to become a stalker for, even if you only want to help him steal some expensive bad looking paintings for a rich asshole." Evy said as she walked out of the bathroom, but not before she heard her sweet innocent sister yelling out. "language." which she simply laughed at as she sat down on her bed. She took her hairbrush that was laying on her nightstand and ran it through her long white hair.

"Well enough about my miserably misjudged life decisions… How was your date?" Elena asked as she came out of the bathroom as well and sat down in front of Evy, with her back to her, so that her sister could brush her hair as well. "Oh, it was just _perfect_ , I mean what girl doesn't want to be invited to a school dance only for the guy to find someone else that he seems to like better?" Evy answered sarcastically as she lightly brushed her sister's hair. "But even with that little _mishap,_ the night was still very interesting!" She began to tell her sister everything that had happened after the little mishap with the idiot. Afterwards, she could feel Elena hugging her tight and telling how she should be more careful, Evy simply sighed quietly and hugged her back with a small smile.

"Don't worry, sis! I will always try my best to be careful, I promise." She whispered to Elena as she let go of her and laid down on the bed before she slowly closed her eyes, and within minutes she was asleep. Elena slowly got up, covered her sister with a blanket, and went to turn off the light.

However, before she went over to her bed, she stopped in front of the doors to the balcony. Opening it, she was surprised to find her lantern sitting there. She lifted it up and instead of the candle, she found a playing card laying inside. Opening the lantern, and taking out the playing card laying inside, she found it was the ace of clover, and there seemed to be written something on top of the picture of the clover that cut her attention.

"Careful, next time - Gambit" She read as she brought the lantern inside and closed the balcony doors.

 _ **"Ironically that you told your sister to be careful, but you weren't as careful a few hours ago."**_ She turns to the shadow that leaned against the french doors.

 _"She doesn't have to know that I dropped my lantern, which led to him finding out about me being there, which led to me running away... but your right, I wasn't careful enough..."_ She thought as she sighed before she went to lay down on her bed, placing the playing card in the top drawer of her nightstand.

_**"It was nice of him to give it back."** _

_"I'm a little surprised that he even took the time to bring it back."_ She took another look at the playing card, before closing the drawer. _"What do you think this message means?"_

 _ **"That he appreciates the help, Or maybe that you should be more careful next time you try to spy on him."**_ She could practically feel the shadow smiling at her.

 _"Sometimes I don't know if I should feel happy that you aren't like the others, or if I should question why you're always trying to help me?"_ She said as she once again looked over to the shadow.

 _ **"Not all of us wants you to suffer, hope that you remember that Elena."**_ And with those words the shadow was gone, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts.

Over the next few days, Evy and Elena stayed at the apartment since Evy decide that it would be a lot easier for them to study for the project then back at the school, Elena simply agreed with her.

However, after a few days being locked inside of the apartment and doing nothing more than studying and researching, Evy decides that they were in serious need of a spa day/sister day, and since they were still in the city they simply went down the local spa one afternoon.

Luckily for them, there was only a few people were there, so they were able to enjoy a nice and relax sister day in peace. As of right now, they were getting a manicure and pedicure, simply enjoy their time together.

Unfortunately, everything good must come to an end when Evy's phone suddenly went off, luckily one of her hands had just been freed to answer. She didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyway. It turned out to be a woman by the name of Raven Darkhölme, principal of Bayville high school, and she turned out to have an interesting proposal in mind, which made Evy race an eyebrow.

Elena looked on as Evy's face slowly changed from a look of interest to one of confusion, then to one of anger, and right back to interest, all in a moment. Suddenly, Evy excused herself for a moment and went to talk with Ms Darkhölme on the phone. A few minutes went by when she finally came back, but the look on her was a look of interested mixed with irritations.

"What's going on Evy?" Elena asked as the manicurist finished with her nails.

"It's nothing too important," Evy answered as she sat down in the chair again and began to texts, someone.

At the time Elena decided not to question it, but after they left the nail salon, and get into the car waiting for them, Evy was still texting someone. Elena, not sure who or what Evy was texting, was simply sitting beside her, reading a book that one of her classmates lent her.

They were simply sitting in silence until Evy gave the driver some direction and then went right back to texting.

"Where are we heading?" Elena asked, not looking up from her book.

"Noah and Ava's place; I need their help with something." Answered Evy, also not looking up from her phone.

"Needing help with what?" Elena raised an eyebrow as she looked over to Evy.

"Ava called me earlier, saying that she and Noah had a vision about something, not sure about what, but I thought it would be better to look into it."

"Worried?"

"Not sure yet." Answered Evy as she put her phone back into her bag before she turned to look out the window.

Elena sighed and turned back to reading her book, but after a few minutes of silence, she decides to ask the question on her mind.

"… Does this have anything to do with the person that called you back in the salon?"

However, Evy didn't answer and simply continue to look out of the window.

When Elena didn't get an answer, she simply sighed again and continued to read her book instead. The rest of the ride was continued in silence until they arrived at in a nice neighbourhood.

"I'm going to be back in a few minutes." Said Evy as she got out of the car and went over to Noah and Ava's door, before she knocked on the door and Noah let her in, before closing the door again.

Elena simply waited in the car and continued her book. True to her word, after a few minutes Evy came out and back to the car. She asked the driver to please drive them home and turned to look out the window again, without a word to Elena, who in turn simply continued her reading her book without reacting to her sister coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story so far and see you all next time!


	3. The cute boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "fated" encounter with a "prince"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena! Small warning: Bad grammar

Days went by with Evy continuing to refuse to share any information on what was going on, but in between those days, Elena would find Evy do some resource on something else, one time she found her sister talking with Ms Darkhölme on the phone again. Elena even tried to ask the shadows for some help to find out what was going on, but the only thing she ended up getting was that her sister was resourcing on a place called Bayville.

Other than that everything seemed to be like it always was, so Elena decided to let it go and stop worrying so much since it wasn't the first time Evy would do resource on something for a few days, and afterwards jump on the next "project".

However, it came to be something she regretted when Evy one morning woke her up and told her that they were going somewhere.

Evy went with a light blue tank top, a pair of long white pants, sandals and a dark blue denim jacket. Elena, on the other hand, went with a simple black and white dress with bell sleeves that went a little under her knees, and a pair of black wedge heels sandals. As a finishing touch, they put on matching black headbands, Evy's had a golden metal sun figure and some plastic red beads on hers, while Elena's had a silver metal crescent moon with some light purple beads on hers. They had been a gift from their parents at their 7-year-old birthday.

They grab their matching messenger bags, a gift from their mother that simply thought it would be too cute if they had something matching like when they were younger, and with that, they were out the door.

A short elevator down to the lobby of the apartment complex and walk out the door to the car that was waiting, soon they found themselves driving to wherever Evy was planning.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what's going on? Are we just going back to school or are we going back to London?" Elena tried to ask but only received another smile from Evy. Luckily her sister decided to take pity on her and finally answer the question. "We are going to have coffee with the principal of Bayville high school, Ms Raven Darkhölme, and then _we_ will decide from there what will happen," Evy informed Elena as they relaxed.

"Why would we be meeting with the principal of Bayville high school? Are you planning to move us to Bayville without asking me?" Elena asked, thinking that it was another little joke her sister was playing on her, like the time she "missed placed" Elena's lantern for a whole week, granted they were only 10 years old back then.

"That will all depend on how the meeting is going to go," Evy answered in a serious tone, as she took out a magazine from her bag and began to look over some of the pictures.

"What do you mean by that dependents on how the meeting goes? Don't I get a say in this?" Elena asked, not finding this as funny anymore, but Evy simply smiled and continued _reading_ the magazine, ignoring her sister's attempt to get any more answers, which frankly irritated Elena to no end.

After a few more attempts Elena finally had enough and asked the driver to stop the car.

"And where are you going?" Evy asked still not looking up from the magazine, as Elena opened the door on her side, before stepping out of the car.

"Since you have **everything** so under control, and since you are so **determined** to keep me in **the dark** , you can handle this meeting on your own, but then again what else is new." Elena declared angrily as she gets out of the car and slammed the door closed before she walked away. Evy simply sighed to herself and asked the driver to come and get them in a few hours, she then stepped out of the car as well and opened an umbrella to shield her from the sun, while Elena calms down.

In the meantime, Elena was walking down a sideway, feeling angry and irritated at Evy. She always had something planned, and honestly, Elena had lost count of just how many times her sister had done something like this through the years, so why was this any different?

Well, the difference right now was that she had no idea of where she was, other than that she was in Bayville, but she just knew that she needs a little time alone to calm down. As she walked down the street she began to feel a little silly for even being angry at Evy in the first place since this wasn't the first time that her sister did something like this... so, why did she feel so angry and irritated about it now? This wasn't anything new. Elena just shook her head as she continued to walk, slowly getting lost in thoughts.

While she was lost in thought she didn't seem to notice the dark-haired boy eating a burger that suddenly appeared out of nowhere walking towards her, neither did he seem to notice her before they bumped into each other, ending up with Elena tripping over her feed and nearly fall if it wasn't for the boy that managed to catch her just before she hit the ground, dropping his burger in the progress.

In a surprise, she placed her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. Elena was about to thank him for catching her but felt her voice get stuck in her throat as soon as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes with her purple once.

"A-are you okay?" The sound of his german accent ringed in her ears rang in her ear as he helps her stand, his arms still around her waist, while she still had hers around his neck, they were standing there looking into each other's eyes until Elena suddenly felt something lightly hit her at the back of her head making her snap out of it and finally regain her senses. She quickly removed her arms from around his neck, while he seemed to snap out of it as well and removed his from around her waist.

"Yeah, thank you for catching me -!" Elena answered with a smile as she reached out her hand expecting him to shake it but was pleasantly surprised when he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her palm before looking into her eyes once again. "Kurt Wagner, a pleasure to meet you miss - " He stopped and waited for her to answer.

"Elena, Elena McClain, and the pleasure is all mine!" She said with a slight blush over her cheeks.

" Das ist ein schöner Name, Miss McClain!" He said as she gave her a big smile, not noticing that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"Vielen Dank, Herr Wagner!" She answered with her limited German skills. She felt something once again lightly hitting her at the back of her head, to make her once again snap out of it and regain her senses.

This time she got a better look at the boy in front of her. He seemed to be around her age with a shoulder long blue-ish black hair, and beautiful dark blue eyes, but at the same time, something felt a little off when she looked at his eyes... but she couldn't put her finger on what?

While she was trying to look for whatever it was about his eyes, Kurt, seem so lost in her beautiful purple once that he didn't notice the burger he had dropped only to suddenly slip on it and fall backwards, pulling Elena with him, since he still hasn't let go of her hand, making her fall right on top of him. They sat up in silence while still looking into each other's eyes before they both broke out in laughter at the weird situation.

After a good minute or two of laughing Kurt finally help her stand up again and apologized to her for making her fall. Elena simply smiled at him as she tried to dust her dress off.

"Don't worry! Honestly, I should be the one apologizing to you for making you drop your burger, so please let me at the very least buy you another one, as an apology." She said with a slight blush over her cheeks as she looked down at the ground, finally realizing that she had not only embarrassed herself in front a cute boy once but twice in the matter of a few minutes.

"Nein really, it's okay. I should probably be going anyways since school starts -" He stopped as he looked down at his watch to see he was already late for school. "Scheiße, I'm late again, ugh the principal is going to kill me for this if she catches me being late again this month. Es tut mir leid, but I need to get going." He said in a hurry as he turned around and was about to run in the direction he was going before they bumped into each other.

However, before he could even take so much as a step, he felt Elena suddenly grab hold of his arm, stopping him in his track.

"Please wait a moment!" She said as she quickly took out her notebook and pen, she wrote something down before tearing out the page and handing it to him.

Kurt looks at the page to find a phone number written on it, he gave her a confused look. "It's my number, I like to repay you for dropping your burger and making you late, but since you don't have time right now please at the very least let me repay you at a different time!" She explained in such a hurry that he nearly didn't catch it. Elena kept her head down as she tried to hide her face that was become warmer and warmer by the second.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, seeing no harm in it, he took the piece of paper from her hand and thanked her before taking off. Elena was left standing there watching as he ran down the street as fast as he could. She inhaled and exhaled before clapped her hands over her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down.

_**"My aren't you brave, giving your number to a boy you just met! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?!"**_ She could hear the shadow mocking her as it laughed.

"He was really cute! And the way he caught me in his arms!" She whispered to herself in a dreamy voice.

_**"Yeah, a cute random stranger that you not only just met but also decided to give your number too. It's kind of funny since you barely haven't been able to talk to the thief, that if I remember right you have "known" for nearly a year, but suddenly feels so comfortable talking to a stranger that you, again, just met not even 5 minutes ago!"**_ The shadow continued to mock, while slightly lecturing her a little at the same time.

Elena simply continued to smile, she was still thinking about Kurt and not listening to anything the shadow was saying as she turns around began to walk again.

_**"I wonder if he is actually going to call you or maybe he will simply throw the number away? since it was given to him by a weird girl with equally weird purple eyes and white-coloured hair. However, it's not like it matters since you will probably never going to see him again."**_ The shadow tried once again to get some reaction out her.

_"Of course I will see him again when he calls me... if he calls me... "_ All the sudden her happy mood replaced by one of sadness as she realized that the chance of him calling her wasn't all the likely, after all, he had no reason to do that...

_"he probably would if it had been Evy..."_ Elena couldn't help but think to herself, forgetting that the shadows were able to hear her thoughts as well.

_**"Well, you don't know that and really who knows, maybe he will call you since it's not every day you run into someone with eyes like yours... but you know I could go after him and find out more about him just to make sure that he is safe."**_ She knows that her _friend_ only tried to make her feel better and that she would go after the boy if she asked of her, but for some reason, she simply couldn't ask that of her.

_**"I mean**_ _**how is it any different from how I find out when the thief has a job close to you? It's just to make sure that he isn't dangerous."**_ The shadow explained, but Elena simply thanked her for the offer, but really what was the point in sending her _friend_ after a boy that she maybe won't see ever again. She decided to leave it up to fate but still sent a little prayer up to heaven for good luck.

She gave the shadow a sad smile and with that, she began to walk the street once again. "I think I will leave it up to him and see what happens." Even if he doesn't call, at least she felt better thanks to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:
> 
> Das ist ein schöner Name = That's a beautiful name  
> Vielen Dank, Herr Wagner = Thank you very much, Mr Wagner
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hoped you all enjoyed, tell me what you think of the story so far and see you next time!


	4. Tea and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena! Small warning: Bad grammar.

Kurt couldn't feel any happier than he did right now when he arrived at school, only to find out that principal Darkhölme was out at some meeting and would hopefully not find out about him being late for school... again.

He still insisted on, like he told Scott, that the breakfast burger was one hundred per cent worth it, no matter what others said. He would even go as far and say it had proven itself since it let to meet a very beautiful girl and even helped to get her number.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Her amazing purple eyes, the beautiful long white hair.

Of course, he wouldn't deny that it wasn't the only thing that he noticed about her when she fell on him, by accident, but he was trying to keep his mind as clean as he could since he feared that Jean would pick up on his thoughts from somewhere in the school. She would probably tell Kitty and in no time he's sure that Scott and Evan would know as well in no time, he would never hear the end it.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, he was right now sitting in his second period, and least favourite one of all, science class…

He did his best to try and pay attention to whatever the teacher was trying to teach them, but his thoughts continued to wander back to Fräulein Elena and what he should do with the number she gave him. Despite not ever being out of his small village or leaving the circus much before coming to the institute, but he knew that she had given him her number in hopes that they would see each other again.

He couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing her again, hoping to get to know her a little more as well, but he wasn't sure if he could take the risk of her finding out about his little secret, he had been lucky that she didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary when he helped her up twice.

It took a little time, but his friends seem to slowly get more and more used to the way he looks without the image inducer on, but the professor had told him to be careful around other people since the hologram only hid his true looks, it didn't change the number of fingers on his hands or the fuzzy fur that the covered his body.

He felt afraid of how she would react if she found out, or what she would do. He couldn't forget how people back in his village would react whenever they would see him when he tried to help his parents out. But at the same time should that stop him from meeting new people? Making friends that aren't mutants? He shook his head at the thought.

Kurt felt unsure, scared and a little lonely since he knows that while the others may be able to live normal lives among other people, unlike him, since none of them had a physical mutation like a blue skin or a long tail.

Kurt was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware that the class had ended until the teacher reminded them what chapters they had to read for next time before she left the classroom.

He quickly left the classroom and went to his locker. While he walked the hallways among the other students, he pulled out the cellphone, that Professor Xavier gifted him along with the image inducer when he first came to the institute, he decided to take the risk and call her. He still felt unsure about it, but at the same time, it felt like when the professor and miss Munroe suddenly showed up at his parent's house back in his old village.

He waited for a good minute or so until he heard her voice answering with a soft 'hello'

He quickly responded with a _"Hello"_ while also explaining who he was and why he called. "I was wondering if the burger invite were still gut?" He asked nervously.

Luckily it didn't take her too long to make up her mind about meeting him, or that's at least what he got from what sounded like an excited _"yes"_ over the phone. Kurt felt himself smile and quickly told her where to meet, at the burger place, and when he will be able to meet her there since he was in school at the time.

Kurt felt himself smiling once again when he hung up and went to his next class, smiling all the way. Thinking about the beautiful girl with the purple eyes, that he soon would be able to see once again!

Unfortunately for Kurt, things didn't always go as he hoped they would.

After their little phone call, Elena decided to get something to drink at one of the local cafes in town, while the cafe mainly served coffee, Elena was happy to find out that they served a few different kinds of tea as well, including her favourite rosemary black tea.

It felt nice to simply sit down and relax for a little while! However, all good things, unfortunately, had to come to an end when she spotted her sister walking into the cafe with the umbrella in hand. Evy ordered a black coffee and walked over to sit with Elena as she closed the umbrella and sat down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Evy decided to break it. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to upset you like that earlier, but I promise that this is a good opportunity to not only find out more about what happened to Gar, but also a good opportunity to meet other mutants!" She explained with sorrow in her tone as she took Elena's hand in hers. "I mean don't you want to find Gar?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"Of course, I want to find our older brother, but that doesn't mean that it is simply okay for you to make deals and set up meetings that may affect both of us. I mean it's one thing when you set up those stupid double dates, but it's something else when it's something like this..." Elena tried to explain as she looked at Evy.

"Your right, I was wrong to do something like that, but would you feel better if I told you what the meeting was about? And don't worry, I haven't made any final decision without you, so...?" Evy said carefully and smiled happily when Elena nod nervously.

Evy explained that the woman that she had been talking to, Ms Raven Darkhölme, also known by the name of Mystique, is a mutant like them, a shapeshifter to be more specific, and she was assembling a team of mutants, known as the brotherhood, to fight against another team of mutants, known as the x-men, for the good of mutant-kind. She wants them to join her team in the fight.

Evy took out some pictures from her messenger bag. There were 4 boys and one girl. On the front was a headshot photo of the person, while on the back of the photo was some information on the person in the photo, it was simply info like their name (first and last), alias, age, height and powers.

The first one was a young boy with light brown hair and yellow eyes, she turns the picture to look at the information. His name was Todd Tolansky, alias: Toad, age: 15, height: 5'3", powers include: Powerful leg muscles, Prehensile tongue and Spit Spray.

The next was an attractive boy that looked a little older than the first one, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His name was: Lance Alvers, alias: Avalanche, age: 17, height: 6'2, powers include: Geological Manipulation.

What first cut her eyes about the next boy was his hairstyle, he had blond hair styled in Mohawk and brown eyes. Name; Frederick J. Dukes, alias: The Blob, age: 17, height: 7'3, powers include: Superhuman strength, endurance, durability and resilience.

The last of the boys may have been the most attractive one of them all, he had short white/silver hair and blue eyes. His name was Pietro Maximoff, alias: Quicksilver, age: 15, height: 5'11 and his power include: superhuman speed.

Elena turned her attention to the only girl of the group, a young girl with auburn coloured hair and white bangs, and grey eyes. Her name was Anna Marie but she mostly went by her alias: Rouge, age: 15, height: 5'8 and her power include: Power & Memory absorption.

"Okay, so this is the brotherhood? 4 guys and a girl? Evy, how exactly did you get this information?" Elena asked after handing the pictures back to her sister. Evy simply smiled and explained that Mystique had been _"kind enough"_ to give her it along with the ones on the x-men, which she hands her sister next. It was the same as the brotherhood pictures and a small bit of information on them. There was also 5 of them as well, but with 2 girls and 3 boys.

The first picture was of a young beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes. Name; Jean Grey, and with no known alias, age: 17, height: 5'10 and her powers include: Telepathy and Telekinesis.

The next girl was a pretty young brunette that styled her hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes. Katherine (Kitty) Anne Pryde, Alias: Shadowcat. Age: 15, Height: 5'1 and powers include: Intangibility and Phasing.

The first boy was a handsome one with brown hair and green eyes hidden behind red sunglasses. Name; Scott Summer, alias: Cyclops, age: 17, height: 6'0 and his powers include: Concussive Optic Blasts.

The next boy was a young African American boy with light blond hair and brown eyes. Name; Evan Daniels, alias: Spyke, age: 15, Height: 5'11, and his power include: Self-Replicating and an Exoskeleton.

Suddenly Elena felt her eyes grew wider as she stared down at the full-body picture of a young blue boy. His blue skin was covered by blue coloured fur that was covering his body, he had three fingers on each hand and two-toed feet, glowing yellow eyes, pointed elf-like ears, fang-like canine teeth, and a prehensile blue demon-like tail. All those features gave him a demonic appearance.

However, that was not what cut Elena attention, what cut it was the familiar light-skinned young teenage boy with bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes standing on the other half of the picture, smiling the same sweet innocent smile he had on early when she fell on him by accident.

She slowly turned the picture to confirm her thoughts as her eyes landed on the boy's name: Kurt Wagner, alias: Nightcrawler, age: 15, Height: 5'5, powers include: Teleportation.

Elena was so focused on the picture that she didn't notice when she turns it back to the picture side to once again get a better look at the boy from earlier. She only snapped back to reality when her sister's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I know right, who would have thought such a boring looking boy was hiding his demonic appearance right under it, it looks like something that came straight out of one of those horror movies Gar use to make us watch every Halloween. Pretty interesting if you ask me!" Evy said as her eyes light up a little with something Elena couldn't identify.

For some reason that little comment only made Elena feel angry at her sister once again. Yes, it's true that Kurt, as it seemed, had a more unique physical mutation than all the others, but it wasn't like their older brother was any different! Yes, Garfield was green instead of blue and didn't have a long tail all the time, but still. Elena took another look at the picture before looking Evy dead in the eye and said with a slight edge in her tone.

"Evy, I think he looks really cute, even in his human form he also looks cute, and you know what they say, 'looks aren't everything'. He could be a nice boy... _I hope._ " she whispered the last part to herself as she glanced down at the hand he had kissed earlier, and couldn't stop herself from thinking back to the way he acted when they meet a few hours ago.

Evy simply laughed at that, but suddenly her mood turned more serious. "Unfortunately, dear sister, no matter how cute you may think he is, he is the enemy... well according to Mystique at the very least." She explained as she took the pictures back.

"Anyways, they all go to Bayville high school, trying to live their lives as normal as they can. The deal is that in exchange for helping us, we simply must help the Brotherhood fighting the x-men. See simple!" She finished explaining with a smile, however, Elena didn't seem to share her sister's optimism.

"No way," Elena answered simply as she took a sip of her tea.

Evy sighed. "Elena it's not going to be for long, and the boys are going to do the most, if not all, of the fighting anyway." explained, her smile never falling for a second as she drank some of her coffee.

"Evy, do you even trust this Mystique? How can you be sure that she will keep her part of the deal? She has nothing to lose if she doesn't keep her part." Elena asked suddenly as she took another sip of tea.

Elena simply continued to smile and drank some more of the coffee. "Don't worry about Mystique, just trust me when I say that I have everything under control! I always have and always will."

Elena sighed to herself. "That's what I'm worried about." She whispered to herself as she drank some more of her tea and looked out the window, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Kurt and their little "date" in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story so far, like or hate it? But anyway, see you all next time!


	5. A confusing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So I'm back with chapter 4! This chapter will, like chapter 3, follow the events of episode 6: Middleverse from the cartoon! Just a small thing to think about :-) Well anyways, back to the story! Remember to please tell me what you think about the story so far, and of course, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!

"So, are we changing school now?" Elena asks after a few minutes of sitting in silence and drinking their preferred warm drinks. Honestly, it would be expected if they were to help the brotherhood, but their parents would in no way agree with them suddenly change school all the sudden, even if it was Evy that was trying to convince them.

"No, we will be staying at our normal school for now, partly (mostly) because mom and dad didn't agree to it, but mainly since it would benefit us more if we 'stay in the shadows' so that the X-men doesn't know what's going on," Evy explained happily as she looked at Elena.

 _"That would make sense, but for some reason, I don't think that's exactly what this Mystique had in mind when she contacted you, sis."_ Elena thought to herself as she simply continued to look out the window at the people walking around _._

"So, we are supposed to spy on a bunch of teenagers, our age, for a woman, _I_ haven't even _met yet_ , and in exchange for that she will help us find out _something_ about where our brother could be?" Even as she said it out loud, it didn't sound anymore safe to her any more than when Evy explained it before.

This could in no possible way end well for either of them. Elena couldn't even understand why in the world Evy would trust someone like this mystery woman in the first place.

But at the same time, it felt like there was more to the story than what Evy had told her...something just under the surface and with the way that Evy was smiled, simply seem to confirm that feeling.

"So, anything else I should know about? I mean if this Mystique is in charge of the Brotherhood, then who is in charge of the X-men?" Elena once again asked.

It was better to do this now, rather than later when Evy would refuse to answer anything.

"Oh yeah, she did tell me about the teachers at the place. Three adults, Professor X, Storm and Wolverine. Unfortunately, she wasn't as willing to give me their info as she was with the students... but don't worry I will find out that in no time at all." Evy smiled grow bigger as she drank some more of her coffee.

Elena simply nods and looked back out of the window once again with no interested, but suddenly she felt a hand on hers as she reached for her teacup.

"So, are you going to tell me what on your mind? You seem a little off… " Elena could hear the worry in her sister's voice and when she turned to look at Evy, she could see the worry in her eyes.

Elena suddenly felt a strange feeling of guilt building up inside her, but could she, or rather should she just admit that she not only had met the "enemy" but also given him her number and was soon going to meet up with him again soon?

She wasn't sure what to do at that moment… should she simply admit the truth? she didn't have any reason to lie to her sister, on the other hand, why should she tell her sister that she was going to meet up with Kurt? Elena wasn't sure what she should do right now.

"I just have a date later... and I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She answered simply, looking down at the table.

Her sister was quick to ask a bunch of questions like who this boy was, how did they meet, when are they going to meet up and where are they meeting up.

While Evy continues to ask questions, it seems she only began to speak faster and faster with each question, and Elena tried her best to answer each question without revealing who the boy was exactly.

Evy's smile never fell as she listens to Elena, and when it was time for Elena to go, Evy simply wished her good luck as she watched Elena leaving the cafe.

She just sat there and enjoyed another cup of coffee before she got a call from the driver, which meant that it was time to go home and right back to researching. Evy paid for her coffee and Elena's tea, then went out to the car that was waiting for her.

When she was safely inside the car, she took out another picture from her bag.

The picture was of three adults, a tall beautiful African American woman with long and wavy white hair which ran freely down her back, and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She stood behind an older gentleman in a specially made wheelchair, the man was bold with calm brown eyes. On the other side man of stood a younger-looking gentleman with navy blue hair and brown eyes.

Evy giggled to herself as she took out her phone and made a call to an older friend, after a quick minutes talk, she thanked her friend and hung up, the smile staying in place the hold time as she placed the picture back with all the other once.

"Everything going as plan miss McClain?" The driver asked.

"Of course, it is, my plans always go as planned, and if it doesn't..." Her eyes lit up a little as her smile slowly turned in to a smirk as she continued. "... _I will simply make sure that they do, one way or another._ "

The driver kept his eyes on the road but gave a nod. "Why haven't your sister joined you?" His asked as he parked the car in the driveway by the apartment building.

"She just had some important business to attend too back in Bayville, but be sure to pick her up in a couple of hours, please," Evy explained as she got out of the car and walked to the building.

When she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway, she was met by Ms Jones that greeted her with the same sweet and welcoming smile as always.

Evy returned the smile and was about to walk to her apartment but was stopped once again when Ms Jones _once again_ asked if there was any news about Garfield. Evy felt her smile fall a little, but she quickly fixed it before turning back to face Ms Jones again.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any news, and I'm sorry Ms Jones, but I have some homework to do." She explained quickly before she just as quickly went to the apartment without another word, not wanting to talk about him anymore.

After a change of into some more comfortable clothes, made a cup of tea and opened up her laptop, Evy was finally able to relax and do a bit more work on all the one information that she had been able to gather together from this morning. Mystique had been helpful enough, even if the deal wasn't as good as she had hoped it would be and Mystique had no actual desire to help them find Garfield.

She couldn't help feeling irritated when she thought back to how the woman talked down to her as she explained _'her big plan'_ on how to stop the X-men. It was clear to her that Mystique had no respect for her and saw her as just another one of her stupid lackeys just like the brotherhood, and there was a crystal clear possibility that Mystique will sooner or later break their deal.

Evy couldn't help but feel that Mystique took her for a fool and that thought only irritated her so much more.

 _"No one takes me for a fool and gets away with it."_ She thought as typed away on the keyboard.

Suddenly she hears the front door open and gets slammed closed as she saw Elena walk through the hallway on the way to their room like a zombie with no energy. Evy was about to say something when she heard the sound of their bedroom door open and get slammed close, much like with the front door.

Evy sighed as she put down the now-closed laptop on the coffee table and went to see what was going on with her sister, after all, Elena was so happy a couple of hours ago about going on her little date... could that mean something went wrong with the boy? Evy began to feel worried as she speeds up and now hurried to their room before swinging the door open.

Elena was laying on her bed with her face buried into the pillow, as Evy went close she couldn't see any signs that Elena was hurt or shaking, and she couldn't hear anything from Elena so it was clear to her that her sister wasn't crying either. Evy slowly walked over to Elena's bed and sat down at the end of it.

"Elena?" Evy asked carefully as she put her left hand on her sister's back.

Elena sighed into the pillow and slowly lifted her head, but she didn't turn to look at Evy. "He never showed up Evy... I waited for a little over an hour where he told me... I even tried to call him back on the number he called me from... but no answer..." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Maybe he changed his mind... maybe I got my hopes up for nothing... or maybe I was just too trusting of a total stranger..." Elena wasn't even sure if she was talking to Evy or herself at the moment, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think to herself.

 _"A total cute stranger that probably wouldn't do something like that to you."_ Elena thought bitterly to herself.

Elena could feel so many emotions at the moment, she felt sad, confused, and a wired feeling of jealous... even if there was no way of knowing that the same wouldn't have happened to Evy, she for some reason had a harder time believing it to be true.

For some reason, she also felt a little stupid for even feeling this way at all, since this simply was all a result of her giving her number to a total stranger that she bumped into on the street.

However, as much as she wanted to feel any anger towards Kurt, that for some reason had stood her up, she just couldn't... she tried to call him back in hopes that he maybe could explain it, but he wasn't answering his phone and since she didn't know much else about him... well other then what she learned from the notes Evy showed her… she couldn't get in touch with him any other way.

Maybe she should just come clean to Evy and tell her about Kurt, but at the same time what good would that do? She didn't have any doubt Evy would help her find out more about him and help to find him, but honestly what was the point in that when he was the one that had chosen not to show up?

"There is no point to it, I shouldn't have gotten my hope up like that and I should just have been more careful before giving him my number away like that." She sighed once again. "I feel like such an idiot."

"There is no reason to feel stupid for making a change, even if it didn't go the way you once hoped it would, there is no reason for you to feel like an idiot, Elena."

This time Evy sighed as she began to rub Elena's back a little before she continued. "You know, I'm proud of you for taking that chance, even if it didn't go as planned, I'm still really proud that you did it and I know that Gar would be just as proud to see _his little moon_ stepping out of the shadows like that."

Elena turned around to look at Evy and then moved over a little to give her sister some room to lay down by her side on the bed, an invitation that Evy happily took, as she laid down she wrapped her arms around Elena and pulled her into a hug. Elena smiled as she hugged her sister back and before either of them knew it, they both fall asleep.

Suddenly the sound from Elena's phone filled the room. A shadowy hand picked up the phone up from Elena's messenger bag and opened it to see who it was. The caller-id showed the name 'Kurt W.'

A smile spread over the shadow's face as it answered the call to hear Kurt's voice on the other line. Kurt began by apologizing repeatedly for not showing up and then he tried to explain exactly why that was. The shadow simply stood there and listen patiently to everything he had to say before it up its mouth opened and says loud and clear.

"It's okay, Kurt I understand..." The sound of Elena's voice rang through the shadow as they continued by telling him that even if 'she' understood now why he didn't show up and why he wasn't able to call her before now, "she" was still very hurt.

Kurt quickly said that he would do anything he could to make up for it, which made the shadowy smile grow into a smirk. The shadow then explained, still in Elena's voice, that if he wanted to make up for it, then since it was Saturday tomorrow. "Elena," asked if he wanted to meet up for some ice cream.

The shadow's smirk grows bigger when they heard Kurt agreeing to it and together, they agreed on a time for when "they" should meet up. The shadow ended the call and put the phone back into Elena's bag, before writing a note for Elena and placing it on the nightstand.

 _ **"I hope you're going to have a good time tomorrow, Elena."**_ The shadow ran a shadowy hand through Elena's white locks before disappearing into the shadows of the night.


	6. Pancakes and Ice - cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's okay to give someone another chance! since you never know how much fun you're going to have :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!

The next morning Elena was woken up from someone shaking her awake. She opens her eyes and the first thing she was met with was her sister's sleeping face, as she felt a small smile spread over her face, she turned to look around their room but found no one else there.

She slowly sat up, and when she was able to get out of Evy's tight grip, she stretches her arms over her head while closing her eyes.

Opened her eyes again, she found something on her nightstand, turning to see what exactly it was, she was surprised to find it was a note from a friend.

' _ **The boy called last night, he explained that he simply got attacked by some stupid bullies from his school called the brotherhood. He apologized about 100 times over the phone and even agreed to do anything to make up for it... So, the two of you are going to meet up for ice cream in Bayville at 2 o'clock. Hope you have a good time with the little Elf.**_

_**P.s. I have already prepared an outfit for you, as well as the address and time for when you are going to meet up. Good luck and have fun!'** _

Underneath the note, just as written, was the address and the time. Elena looked around the room and finally, her eye landed on the long sleeveless sky-blue dress, a lilac-coloured hoodie and some black sandals.

Elena smiled as she slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. After a nice warm shower, she put her hair into a ponytail but decided against putting on any makeup, and then she went to get dressed in the outfit laid out for her.

When she was finished getting dressed she went out to the kitchen and started making breakfast for Evy and herself, turning on the coffee maker for Evy's morning coffee and boil some water for her morning tea, then she continued making their breakfast that consisted of some blueberry pancakes for Evy and some normal pancakes and fruit salad for herself.

When she was done, she put the pancakes on a couple of plates and sat them on the dinner table, she also made sure to place a jar of strawberry jam, a bowl of powdered sugar, a bottle of syrup and a jar of chocolate on the table.

"What's better than to start the morning with a good breakfast!" She said with a smile as she went back to the kitchen to poured the boiling water into a glass teapot to mix with some green tea leaves and some mint leaves, then let it sit while she poured the, now, freshly made coffee into her sister's favourite mug. Then she picked up the coffee mug and finally went to wake up Evy.

When she came into their shared bedroom, where she found her sister still deeply asleep, but with one sniff of her favourite drink and she was sitting up wide awake to take the coffee from Elena with a sleepy _"thank you"_ right after she took a sip of the black coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Evy! Breakfast is ready and, on the table, simply waiting for you." Elena told her with a smile.

"What's for breakfast?" Evy asked in a sleepy tone as she took another sip of her coffee.

"For you, some delicious blueberry pancakes, and some normal once with a fruit salad on the side of me! Of course, there is also a jar strawberry jam, a bowl of powdered sugar, a bottle of syrup and jar of chocolate to choose from." Elena explained, still smiling happily down at Evy.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood this morning? What has brought on this all of a sudden?" Evy questioned as she stood up and followed her sister into the living room, where Evy was quick to retrieve her laptop, before placing it and her coffee mug on the dining table, before sitting down in her usual chair and opening up the laptop to continue her work from last night.

"I just decided it would be a nice way to start the morning as well as a nice way to thank you for last night!" Elena explained as she poured herself a cup of the green tea into a glass cup and added a slice of lemon too, before turning back to Evy with a confused expression.

"Can't you leave that for later sis? Why not simply enjoy a nice breakfast together in peace." She questioned confused as she sat down at the table.

"You know what they say, my dear sister! 'The early bird catches the worm.' So, that's precisely what I'm going to do, and if I begin now, I will be able to get so much more done today." Evy explained as began typing away on her laptop, only stopping to put some strawberry jam and some powdered sugar on her pancakes and then eating some afterwards, before she once again began to type away on her laptop.

Elena simply sighed to herself as she also put some strawberry jam and some powdered sugar on her pancakes and began to eat. There was no reason to try and argue with Evy, so Elena simply let her do as she pleased as she simply continued to eat her breakfast and drink her green tea.

"So, you know my plans for today, care to enlighten me about your own?" Evy asked, not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"I think it's a nice day to simply go outside, maybe I will go for a walk or do a little shopping!"

Evy nods but still didn't take her eyes off the screen. Elena sighed again, but this time she smiled as she finished eating and drank some more of the green tea. Evy finished eating not too long after and drank the last of her coffee.

Elena then began to clean up the table and wash the plates and cups in the sink before putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, when are mom and dad coming home?" Elena asked as she washed the dishes.

"Not before Monday, it seems that there are a couple of problems that they have to take care of, so they are staying in London over the weekend," Evy explained simple, never taking her eye off the screen as she continued with researching.

"Okay, good to know that they both fine, but seriously they should try to call more when they go on long business trips like this."

"Yeah...but you know how it is..." This time they both sighed to themselves as they thought about their parent's absence.

Both their parents were working hard these days, so hard that they weren't home a lot... but it has been like this for some time now... ever since they gave up on ever finding their son...

"...I think it's time I get going..."Elena said quietly as she finished cleaning, but it was clear to her that Evy wasn't even listed anymore, too focused on working.

Elena sighed to herself once again as she went to get a small purse and then went to the front door... but suddenly came to a stop and looked back to the table were Evy was sitting and working.

It felt like time stopped for a moment as memories started to flow through her mind...

_"Can you please teach me how to make pancakes like you, big brother?" A little girl with beautiful snowy white hair and pretty purple eyes asked as she watched her older brother make breakfast for them._

_At the table sat another little girl with the same beautiful snowy white hair and pretty purple eyes, reading some book their father had given her._

_"Of course, my little moon." A slightly older boy answered as he flipped another pancake into the stack of pancakes beside him. He turned to look at her with his forest green eyes, a big smile on his green face._

_He turned off the stove before turning to his little sister and lifting her into his arms, hugged her close to him._

_"One day you're going to be as good a cook as me, my little moon!" Elena placed her arms around her big brother's green neck as he shifted her in his arms so that he was holding her up in one arm and holding the plate with a stack of pancakes with his other, now free, hand. He walked over to the table and placed both Elena in her seat and the plate of pancakes down on the table._

_"Time to eat!" He sat down himself beside Elena on his right and Evy on his left._

_"Finally." Came Evy sleepy answer as she took some of the pancakes after that Elena took some for herself and that left the rest for Garfield._

_After they ate a nice breakfast together, Elena helped Garfield washing the dishes and cleaning up the table as Evy got ready for school and checking her bag to make sure she had everything._

_When the three of them left the apartment and walked down the hallway they were met by Ms Jones that greeted them with a happy "good morning" as she offered them a nice smile as always, as they made their way to the elevator and took it down to the lobby where the driver was waiting for them._

_When they got into the car Garfield made sure that he was sitting in the middle of Evy and Elena, and right before they left the car, he gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and told them._

_"I will see you two later! Love you." He said as they left the car and ran over to their friends that were waiting for them by the gate._

Evy still kept her eyes on the screen as she opened another window, but suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her and something warm on her left cheek, she turned around quickly to look at Elena who was hugging her and looking down at her with a smile as big as when they were children.

" _I will see you later! Love you!_ " Elena said as she gives Evy one last hug, before she then let go and ran out the front door, closing it behind her, leaving Evy sitting there with a look of confusion on her face, but the look of confusion soon turned into a small smile as she turned in her chair to look at the bedroom door beside their own.

"We miss you Gar... I won't ever be to tell you how sorry I am for what happened that day, but don't worry I won't stop either, not until I have made things right again," Evy promised herself as she turned back to the laptop and continued with her work.

Suddenly the sound of her phone could be heard through the apartment...

Elena made her way through the crowd of people in the mall as she made her way over the ice cream shop where she found him waiting, looking adorable as he was looking around nervously.

Elena took a deep breath and exhaled as she looks him over while making her way over to him. Kurt was dressed in a green button-up shirt, long light brown pants and some brown shoes.

When Kurt's eyes landed on her, he looked like he stopped breathing for a second as a light blush came over his white cheeks and a small smile spread over his lips as he walked over to meet her half ways.

They offered each other a smile as they stood in front of one another. Kurt, much like Elena before, looked her over once as the blush over his cheek grows slightly bigger.

"It's great to see you again... you look really pretty today." He said nervously as his eyes once again met hers.

"It's good to see you too! You look great too..." She said as she turned her head away, knowing that she was blush as well.

They stood like that for what felt like hours until Kurt turned to the ice cream shop and then back to Elena that was given him a small smile. "Shall we?" He asked, and she simply nodded, while following him into the shop.

Kurt leads her to the door before opening it for her and then leading her over to look at all the different ice cream flavours that the shop had.

"Welcome, what would you like?" The lady behind the counter asked them.

"I think I will take one strawberry, one chocolate and one raspberry flavoured in a cone, please," Kurt said with a smile as he turned to Elena, waiting for her to order as well.

"I would like... hmm, one chocolate, one blueberry and the last one vanilla, also in a cone please." answered with a smile as well.

The lady nodded her head to the couple as she went to make their orders, while she did that Elena was about to take some money out from her purse, but was stopped by Kurt that offered to pay for the ice cream instead, but Elena shook her head telling him she was okay paying.

They augmented back and forth like that for a moment or two, until Kurt somehow distracted her and quickly paid for the ice cream.

When Elena looked back to Kurt, he was holding both of their ice creams in each hand with a big smile on his face.

Elena sighed for what felt like the million times that week, but smile nonetheless as she took her ice-cream happily from Kurt with a _"Thank you"_ as they walked over to one of the tables in the shop and sat down to talk and enjoy their ice creams.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone keeps secrets, big and small, and while there will be a time to reveal them all ... It's just not today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!
> 
> Important A/N: Okay, everyone! thank you for being patient while I did a few rewrites to the chapters that are here on, I will be posting the newer chapters as soon as I can! But I hope that everyone enjoys the story so far! Please tell me what you think of the story so far, if you want too! :-)

It didn't feel real when she woke up this morning, and even now it still felt hard to believe that she was sitting there in the ice cream shop with him. They had been there for nearly half an hour simply talking, laughing, eating their ice cream and simply enjoying each other's company.

It was so nice and peaceful, and so calm to just be sitting there with him.

Right now, Kurt was busy telling her about something that happened back in Germany when he was young, while Elena was trying hard not to laugh.

After she finally got her laughter under control, she looked up at Kurt with a little smile. "So, I do hope that you didn't mind me asking, but what made you want to leave your home in Germany for Bayville? I mean, I don't know how it is to live in a circus or anything but moving from my home in England to New York felt like a big change for me." She asked as she eats a little more of her ice cream.

Kurt simply smiled, but as he thought of how to answer, he didn't notice his invisible tail getting a little too close to Elena's leg before it brushed against her ankle, making a shiver run up her spine and making her quickly looked down under the table, but as she didn't see anything, she looked at Kurt just in time to see him sigh, but decided that she didn't notice anything.

"Well?" She smiles as she tried to get back on topic.

"Well, there isn't any crazy reason to why, I was just one of the lucky few that were invited to attend Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, and that's all really," Kurt explained.

"Xavier? as in Charles Xavier?" Elena asked slowly, a look of surprise on her face.

"Ja, exactly!" Kurt said with a smile, then suddenly looked around the nearly empty ice cream shop, before continuing in a lower voice. "Wait, did he also offer you the same invite? Why haven't I seen you at the institute? Are you -" Elena suddenly stopped him as her eyes grow a little darker, but she still tried to smile. "Yeah, I do know about Mr Xavier, and yes we have ... met once or twice before..." She said slowly, looking down on her ice cream.

The look of confusion on his face was clear that he didn't understand what just happened or the wired change in Elena. He could see as her eyes grow a little darker at the mention of the Professor, and when he was about to ask if she was a mutant… The sudden change from surprised to sadness was wired, but he decides not to comment on it and tried to change the subject instead.

"So, you mention that you lived in England before coming to New York, but have you been anywhere else?" Kurt asked.

A small smile spread over Elena's face as she thought back to some of the fun adventures, she went on with her siblings in some of the different places they went, when their parents allowed them to come with them on business trips, or simply went on vacation. It was such a happy time when they could just run around without a care in the world… just Gar, Evy and her out on exciting a "new adventures" ones again. "Yeah, a few awesome places," Elena answered with a smile as she looks up at him.

Seeing the small smile on her face, he couldn't smile himself.

"What kind of places?" He asked.

"Well my parents love to travel and because of their work they travelled a lot, so my siblings and I were sometimes lucky enough even go to some of those places in the first place," Elena explained as her smile grew bigger as she once again thought about the little adventures she uses to go on with Evy and Garfield, every new place was a new adventure.

"We?" Asked Kurt confused.

Elena smiled and answered. "Yeah, my older brother, my sister and I always went on some of the funniest small adventures around Europa, places like France, Italy, Germany, Denmark, Norway, and a couple of other places."

"That's amazing, you been to so many places!" Kurt asked in amazement, as Elena saw his eyes light up a little.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun and I hope that one day I can see more of the world as well!" She answered as she finished her ice cream. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, I'm an only child," he answered with a smile, and suddenly took a napkin to brushed off some chocolate ice cream off her cheek, making Elena blush in return.

"So... is your sister as pretty as you?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, we are twins, so I guess you could say that," Elena answered as her face grew warmer, but her smile falls slightly at the mention of Evy.

Suddenly she heard a faded whisper behind her, but she still tried to focus on Kurt instead.

_**"Even when she not anywhere near, her light still leaves you in the shadows"**_ She could hear the voice say. _ **"Even if you are Identical twin sisters, Evy's bright light will always outshine you, no matter what."**_ Someone whispered in her ear, making her stiff up as she saw a shadowy hand on the table in front of her, which in turn made her fall out of the chair she was sitting and land on the floor.

The sound of the glass breaking sounded through the cafe and not too long after one of the employees hurried over to help her up before she even knew what happened. She didn't even seem to realize what happened until she felt Kurt's warm hand on her arm, helping her to stand up again. Elena looked around a little confused at first, but when she turned to look at the floor, she gasped in surprise.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!" She said quickly as she kneels to pick up the broken pieces herself, the employee trying to stop her, but she ends up cutting herself on a piece of the broken glass from the now broken vase that had been standing on the table, she must have pushed it off the table when she fell from the chair.

"Miss, are you okay? Here let me help." One of the employees cleaned up the rest of the broken vase, while another employee came out with a medicine kit to help her clean up the cut.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break the vase. Don't worry I will pay for it right away." Elena said in a hurry as she was about reaching for her bag but was suddenly stopped by Kurt that grabs hold of her wrist. He took the medicine kit from the employee and began cleaning the cut before putting band-Aid over it.

When he finished, he looked up at her with a smile and asked if she was okay.

Elena could only give a small nod as she looked at his smiling face, her own slowly growing warmer, and it only seems to grow more when she could hear what some of the other customers whispering about how Kurt was being such a "sweet boyfriend" while he was for helping her.

As he was helping her to stand up, she could only look on as a golden light seem to shine from him, he looked like a golden prince … no, that word wasn't the right one, he looked more like an angle with the warm golden light around him. Her eyes slowly moved down to look his shadow, the shadow had to take the shape of his other form, the cute blue looking demon she only had seen on a picture… but why would it show this form instead of his human form? She turned to look up at Kurt as they finally stood straight up.

Kurt, himself, didn't seem to notice anything as he simply smiled sadly down to her, letting go of her hand.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Elena?" She could hear the worry in his voice as he helped her back into her seat, while she could only nod her head.

Elena looked around the cafe, trying to find the shadow that surprised her, but she couldn't see any among the people standing around them, well other than the once that belonged to them.

"Miss, are you sure that you're okay?" She could hear one of employee ask.

"Elena? What wrong?" She could also hear Kurt asking again.

She looked around one last time before laying a hand on her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. It was gone...but it was still light outside, her powers should be suppressed by the sunlight... so, why could she hear one of them like that? Much less see one of them like that. It shouldn't be possible for them to make contact with her in bright daylight, not unless she chooses to let them...

Elena turned to look Kurt in the eye and stood up from the chair, she placed some money on the table for the broken vase, then suddenly grabs hold of Kurt's hand to drag him out of the ice cream shop. She looked around as they walked through the crowd, while she could feel Kurt's worried look on the back of her head. After a minute or two of running, Elena came to a stop and turned to look at Kurt with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone, and I just got surprised all sudden. I'm sorry that I ruined things back there in the shop..." She said as she looked down at her shoes, wondering if she only had been seeing things…

"No, no you didn't ruin anything, I just want to know if you are okay after falling out of the chair. " Kurt tried to say, but Elena simply shocked her head.

She still couldn't help but think about it, it still worried her that there was something wrong, she shouldn't have been able to hear or see anyone that didn't belong there at this time of day, not when she didn't choose to, it shouldn't have been possible for them to make any contact with her in the middle of the day like this… so, why? How?

"By the way, what was it that happened back at the shop?" Kurt tried to ask carefully.

Elena looked up at him, and once again answered that she simply thought that she saw someone that she knew. It wasn't much of an answer, and from the questionable look Kurt was giving her, it was quite obvious that he didn't believe her completely, but luckily, he didn't try to ask any more questions about it.

.

.

.

Back at the apartment, Evy was keeping herself busy working away on her laptop. She wrote some more notes back into the notebook that was lying beside her.

After working for the last few hours, she had luckily been able to make quite a lot of progress along with yesterday's results and had been able to find a lot.

"Congratulations Ms Mystique, you are way more interesting than I originally thought you to be." Her smile only grew as she continued to read some other files she had found. "Being able to shapeshift is a truly interesting mutation to have, so many interesting possibilities." For a second she looks at _his_ door from the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back to the computer.

" _You always work so hard Evy."_ She remembered him say. _"It's okay to simply relax and have some fun once in a while too, my little sun!"_

Her hands stopped moving on the keyboard, lost in a distant memory. She felt so far away until suddenly she heard the sound of her phone, meaning that she had received a message. She quickly unlocked her phone to see a message from an unknown number.

_**"Have you finished the assignment?"**_ The message read before it deleted self only a few seconds after it was read.

_**"Confirmed, sending files now."**_ She wrote back quickly and turned back to the laptop, opening her email on the laptop and quickly wrote down what she had found so far as well as what info she had gotten from Mystique, making sure to link the files on as well.

"Hmm, it seems like I ran out of time!" She laughed a little to herself. "but at the very least I was able to send more than enough." Her smile slow grew to a smirk as she clicked send and deleted the email right after she sent it.

Finally done with that, she stretched her arms and let out a sigh, finally able to relax after hours of work, it may not have been as much as she had ordinarily hoped for, but it would do for a short while if nothing else.

"Time for a well-deserved break." She stood from her chair at the dinner table, went to the refrigerator to get a soda and then went to the couch before turning on the TV. It seems that she was in luck as she just cut the start of a movie that was beginning to play. "The golden heart? Well Alpha did say it was a _"must watch"_ and that Jess did an amazing job, so let's see if it's as good as they keep on telling me." Evy said as she laid down on the couch with the drink in her hand.

However, before she could relax and simply enjoy a nice movie, her phone went off again... much to Evy's irritation. "There is no way they could have checked through everything so fast." But even with that said she still pick up her phone and checked the message.

Luckily for her, she had been right. _**"Nicely done, await the next assignment soon."**_ and with the message was once again deleted a few seconds after she opened it. Evy simply sighed and placed her phone back on the table before she turned her attention back to the TV.


	8. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings the past won't let us forget our mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!
> 
> Finally do rewriting the story a little! So now it's time for some new chapters! so anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and Happy New Year!
> 
> Warning of violence.

_"YOU HAVE TO RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She could hear him yelling from a distant. She could see how he was trying to fight them off the best he could, but they were only coming closer and closer._

_"GAR!" Evy yelled out as she tried to form a beam of light in her hands._

_No, she wouldn't run away, she couldn't just leave him here, she couldn't just leave her older brother to fight all by himself._

_She could feel as her power was running through her as the small ball of light began to form in her hands._

_"Concentrate, I just have to concentrate." She closed her eyes and whispered to herself as the small ball of light slowly got bigger and bigger as she got ready to shot._

_When she slowly opened her eyes again, her dark purple eyes were shining as brightly as the light she was holding. Eyes on the target and getting ready to shoot, as she raised her arms and was just about to…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"EVY!" Her eyes grow wider as the monsters vanished before her eyes, taking Gar along with them..._

_She felt the light, her powers, leaving her as she fell to her knees. The darkness all around her seems to grow closer to her as the light faded into nothingness._

_Her hand's flies to her head as she pulls on her long white hair, closing her eyes again and wishing, praying, for it all to be nothing but a dream._

_When she opened her eyes once again, she wasn't greeted by her brother's happy grass green once, but instead, she was greeted by the shock filled matching purple once of her sister, Elena._

_However, even that was nothing compared to the words that Elena spoke next._

_"How could you..." Elena whispered as her white locks covered her eyes. "How could you just let him die like that? HE WAS OUR BROTHER!" The whisper turned to screams, as Elena slowly grow darker and darker until she looked like nothing more than the shadow Evy always saw on a sunny day._

_"It's all your fault... It's all YOUR FAULT ... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The shadow in front of her shouted louder as it slowly lifted a hand down to reach her face._

_Scared, Evy once again summed a bold of light in the palm of her hand, and she turned away as she shot the shadow right through the heart in a panic, but when she dared looked back the shadowy figure's face... it was her older brother that was standing in front of her ... with a hole where his heart should be..._

"No... NOO... GARFIELD!" Evy sat up from her place on the couch as she starred at the opposite wall, breathing heavily. She looked around the apartment and slowly tried to calm herself down.

_"_ Just a dream, it was just a stupid dream and nothing more than some stupid dream, _"_ Evy whispered to herself, and she covered her eyes with her hands.

After a few moments of calming herself, she turned her attention to the Tv, only to see that another movie was playing, which in turn made her sighed in irritation.

"So much for a relaxing break..." She sighs again as she fell back on the couch. "It was just a dream, nothing more than a simple stupid dream." She covered her eyes with her arm, as she felt like screaming out.

She hated having dreams like that, even if it didn't happen as much anymore, but every now and then her mind just seems to want to torture her for the mistake that would forever haunt her... until she can make everything right once again.

Everything would be okay _when_ her family was once again together and safe from danger, no matter what.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, that snapped Evy out of her thought's. She stood up from the couch, went over to the front door and opened it to reveal a familiar beautiful African American girl with long and wavy green hair that was freely down her back.

Bright green eyes were looking at her, with an equally big and bright smile on her face.

The girl was wearing a beautiful flower crown on top of her green hair that matched her multi-coloured flower printed summer dress, this lovely girl was Ayame Green.

Ayame smiled brightly at Evy as she greeted her just as happily.

"Hey Evy, good to see you again!" Ayame said, with her smile never falling. "How come I haven't seen you around the school for a while?"

Evy laughs a little she looked at Ayame. "Good to see you too Ayame, and I'm sure Elena has told you all about the project we were working on. By the way, Elena isn't home right now." Evy answer as she smiled back at Ayame.

"Oh, that's okay, I just came to give her this invitation to the monthly tea party, and I hoped to talk about what cake she wanted to bake together for this month. Could you tell her to call me, when she comes home?" Ayame asked as she handed the invitation to Evy.

"Yeah sure, I will tell her." She took the invitation and looked at it. "By the way, do you know what time it is? Elena left a while ago, and I thought she would be back by now." Evy asked as she tried to think back to what time Elena had left this morning.

"Unfortunately, I don't," Ayame said. "but do you know anything about what happened with that boy she met yesterday? She never called or wrote back to me last night."

"Yeah, apparently, he stood her up," Evy answered bluntly, leaning against the door frame.

"He stood her up?" Ayame asked confused. "I don't understand, she sounded so excited and happy over the phone? Is she okay?" Ayame's smile falls as she took a few steps closer.

"No, don't worry, she's okay now," Evy said quickly, taking a few steps back.

Honestly, Elena did seem to feel better this morning, and while she wasn't sure what had got her sister over the situation so quickly since Elena normally is the more sensitive of those two, she was just happy to see her smiling again.

"I see, then I guess I will just call her later about it, but could you also give her these from me as well?" Ayame made seven yellow roses and five purple Irises grow from her hand and handed them to Evy.

"The yellow roses symbolic joy, while the purple irises symbolic hope. I hope this will help to cheer her up!" She said as she once again smiled happily.

Receiving a nod from Evy, Ayame said her goodbye, promising to call Elena later and with that, she turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Evy simply sighed as she closed the door with her foot and walked past the living room and into the kitchen to put the flowers in water, and into a glass vase.

"I don't think I will ever truly understand Ayame, but at least she truly cares about Elena." She said to herself as she placed the vase on the counter.

Suddenly she hears the front door open and closes, as Elena walked into the living room with one of the biggest smiles on her face, Evy has seen in a long while. In return, Evy gave her a confused look as she watched her sister sitting down on the couch, before greeting her.

"Did you have a good walk?" Evy asked as she walked over and sat down across from Elena, as she placed the vase down on the coffee table.

Elena nod, her smile never falling. "Yeah, it was nice! and I see that Ayame stopped by." she continued smiling as she picked up one of the yellow roses. "Oh, it's so sweet of her! After all yellow roses symbolic joy, but why would she give me the purple Irises?" She said as she sniffed the rose.

"How can you tell?" Evy asked confused.

"I have been best friends with Ayame for years! I learned a little overtime!" Elena said as she placed the rose back in the vase. "Not to mentions that she has told me that around a hundred thousand time by now! Did she want anything else?" Just as she asked, Evy handed her the letter.

"The invitation to the monthly tea party?" She asked and Evy simply nodded. Elena opened the letter and pulled the colourful invitation out to read what this month's theme was going to be. "A _Fall afternoon?_ Oh, I can't wait to see what they have planned for this!" Said Elena excitedly as she stood and went to the kitchen to get a soda.

"What do you even do at those tea parties? Dress up, eat some cake, drinks some tea and talk for hours about nothing?" Evy asked as she also took out a soda as well.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. It's just a nice afternoon! Everyone has their tasks to help prepare. I bake the cake, cupcakes or what matches the theme of the month, Ayame does the flower arrangements or anything that has to do with flowers, Kiki and Sophie are in charge of decorations, James is in charge of finding the location, and so on!" Elena listed down as she opened her soda. "You should come! It's amazing and why don't you also bring Scarlet too! It would be so much fun!"

Evy shook her head. "Sounds fun and all, but I don't think that it's my thing, and as long as I have known Scarlet, she has always loved to dance, wild parties and that kind of parties always just made her feel free, so I'm not sure if she would be interested in something like this either," Evy explained as she opened her soda and took a sip. "By the way, I should tell you that Ayame is going to call you later." Informed Evy as she went back to sit on the couch.

"Okay, do you know what she wants to talk about?" Elena asked as she was about to walk over to their shared bedroom. "Yeah, she wanted to talk about that guy that stood you up yesterday. She seemed pretty worried," Answered Evy as she flipped through the channels, not noticing that Elena stopped in her tracks.

Elena quickly turned around and hurried over to take the phone, before hurrying into their room before closing the door behind her, yelling a quick _"thank you"_ to Evy, who seem to busy flipping between channels to notice anything strange going on.

Inside the bedroom, Elena quickly called Ayame as she walked into the walk-in-closet to change into some more comfortable clothes, while she listened to the calling tone, she changed out of her dress into a pink tank top and some black shorts, all while waiting for Ayame to pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Elena could hear Ayame's voice answer on the other line.

"Ayame, hey, thank you for stopping by earlier with the invitation." Elena as she sat down on her bed. "And thank you for the flowers, they are as lovely as always!"

_"Oh good, have you already seen what this month's theme is going to be? You are going to love how it's going to look this time! It's so beautiful, Elena! By the way, I wanted to get your opinion on what flowers I should use."_

"What about the yellow rose and purple Irises?! They look so pretty together, and wouldn't they look good together with the theme for this month?"

_"Maybe, I have to give it some more thought. We could talk some more about it while we plan for the party!"_ Ayame said with a lot of excitement in her voice, but then her tone changed as she continued. _"So... when were you going to tell me about that guy that stood you up yesterday?"_ Elena got a little nervous as she heard the serious tone in Ayame's voice.

"Well..." She stopped to think for a moment, but she quickly gave up trying come up with an excuse, knowing that Ayame would see through it anyways.

_"Ayame… I was hanging out with him early today, I just got home a few minutes ago."_ She whispered into the phone in hopes that Evy wouldn't hear.

_"WHAT?!"_ Yelled Ayame over the other line. _"You went out with the guy that stood you up?"_ Ayame slowly calms down as she asked.

"We weren't out on a date or anything, we just hung out at the mall," Elena explained. "We went out for ice cream! We talked and laughed for hours! Oh Ayame, he was just the absolute sweetest ever!" Elena smiled as she stared out into the room with a dreaming expression.

_"He was? But I don't understand, didn't he stand you up yesterday?"_ Ayame suddenly asked.

Elena sighed. "It turns out that it's a little more complicated than that. Could you meet me at the little cafe tomorrow at 1? I promise will explain everything."

_"Of course!"_ Answered Ayame happily. _"Well, I have to get going now, I'm helping my mother at the museum opening._ "

"Oh yeah, when does the opening again?"

_"Next month, but I gotta run now, see you tomorrow, bye!"_

"See you tomorrow, bye!" Elena ended the call as she laid down on the bed with a smile on her face, as she thought back to her time with Kurt.

She couldn't stop smiling as she took a pillow and hugged it to her chest and buried her face in it as she turned around to lay on her side, the only thing on her mind was Kurt's bright smile.

She yawned as she slowly closed her eyes and fall asleep, hugging the pillow close to her, dreaming about a nice boy, with the sweetest smile as they danced together into the night.


	9. Time for a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we need to talk to someone, other times we don't, but it's always nice to have someone there to simply listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!

After saying their goodbye in the parking lot, Kurt watched as the car drove away. When the car was out of sight he turned around and began to make his way out of the parking lot as well, looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to see him teleporting, and with a 'BAMF' he appeared in front of the gate of the institute, and with another 'BAMF' he teleported to his room.

After the purple smoke had cleared up, he went to open the windows to air out the smell of brimstone.

He turned the image inducer off and smiled as he stretched his arms over his head, and letting himself fall unto his bed.

Today had been such a surprisingly nice day. He hadn't been sure what to think when he left the institute and made his way to the mall, but it had gone so well, they had just been talking for so long about everything and anything they could think of, and the ice cream was a nice addition to it all.

Kurt sighed as he thought back to how nervous he had been in the morning, not sure if she would even show up after what happened yesterday, all because he was stuck in that gizmo that Forge made, and of course, the brotherhood had to show up and cause even more trouble for him and the x-men.

So, when he saw her walking towards him with that sweet little smile... He just couldn't take his eyes off her. She just looked so beautiful.

Everything just seemed to go so... perfectly. He had been talking to her, spending so much talking together about whatever came to mind, and for some reason, it just felt so simple when they talk together like they had known each other for such a long time... even with how nerves he had been at first...

However, even with how good it went, there was still something that was bothering him, and he couldn't stop thinking about it...

It just happened so suddenly. She just stopped and then she fell out of her chair with a mixed look of surprise, shook… and fear?

He couldn't understand what happened suddenly, one moment they were happily talking about travelling and then in the next moment, she is on the floor looking around the room almost terrified, looking for something… but what was it she was trying so hard to find?

He tried to look around the room as well before he helped her stand up, but he didn't find anything more than people that looks confused or worried at what just happened.

Even when she practically dragged him out of the ice cream shop, and her only explanation was that she thought she saw someone that she knew… so, why would she react like that? It didn't make much sense to him, but he chose not to question it at the time… it didn't feel like his place to ask.

He wasn't sure why but seeing that look in her eyes... He just wanted to help her, to make her feel better.

He just didn't know how, so he just tired his best to make her smile and laugh the rest of the time they spent together, and it seems to go well! They walked around the mall until they came to the fountain where they continued their interesting talks about music, food, and movies, even if Elena's list of top movies seem limited to only a few fantasy/rom-com movies... something he was hoping to maybe change.

Kurt sighed again and closed his eyes and smiling as he thought back to how cute Elena looked when she smiled at him, his tail moving around happily beside him as he got lost in thoughts and daydreams.

The next morning Elena woke up with a smile on her face. She looked around the room the find two things. The first one was the light in the room were on, and when she looked over to Evy's bed, she finds that it looked like it hasn't even been slept in at all.

Elena sighed, then she stood up and began to get ready for the day, before leaving the bedroom to make herself some breakfast. As she walks by the living room she finds Evy sleeping on the couch, her laptop laying closed on the coffee table in front of her.

"Another all-nighter?" She questioned as she put a blanket over Evy and goes to make some breakfast for herself, and some for Evy to eat later when she finally gets up too.

After she finished eating, quickly washed up and made sure to leave a note for Evy that she would be out with Ayame, as well as something she could warm up when she woke up later, before Elena hurried out the door.

It didn't take very long for her to arrive at the little cafe, where she finds Ayame waiting for her inside.

Ayame was sitting by one of the widows, drinking some ice tea and looking through a magazine as she waits for her best friend. When she heard the door open, she looked up to find Elena walking in, a big smile on her face as she stood from her chair.

They hugged each other before letting go and sitting down at the table, Ayame couldn't wait for much longer as she began to question Elena.

"So? what's going on? First, you tell me about me that you met some cute boy that asked you out, and yesterday Evy tells me that he stood you up, then you call me to tell me that you went out with him. So, what's going on?"

Elena began to explain everything from beginning to end, as she was explaining it all, she began to think about everything that had happened over the last two days…

... two days, it has only been two days since she met Kurt, and now that she thought more about it, she had Evy to thank for it all, since if it wasn't for her sister being so secretive and planning something without telling her, she would probably not even have met him in the first place if she hasn't gotten out of the car and stormed off on her own.

While Elena continued to explain everything, she looked around and made sure to lower her voice so that no one would hear when she talked about ' _some friends that showed up'_ and some of the interesting things Evy have found out.

When she finally finished explaining it all to Ayame, she couldn't help giggling at the look of shock and confusion that Ayame was giving her.

Ayame, on the other hand, took a deep breath. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Evy, once again, went out on one of her secret "quests", you two argued and you left, then you stumbled into a boy-" Ayame began, but suddenly got interrupted by Elena correction her.

"A cute boy!" Elena says with a dreamy look.

Ayame nod, before continuing. "Then you stumbled on a cute boy and gave him _your number_ , which he later used to call you, asked you out, and then stood you because of some stupid bullies. He then calls you later that night and asks you out once again, which _"you"_ agree too?" Ayame asked, which Elena nodded to before Ayame once again continued. "And you went out with him without telling Evy anything. Did I get everything?" Ayame asked as she finished summoning everything up Elena just told her.

Elena nodded. "Well, you skipped up over the parts of Kurt being a part of the X-men, you know that new team we heard about, as well as Kurt, being a mutant like us! Not to mention that Evy may be planning something big..." Elena sighed as she looked out of the people walking by the window. _"And I don't know if he sees it as a date."_ She thought to herself as she saw a young couple holding hands walking by the window.

Ayame nodded. "So Evy got no idea? and I just assume that you aren't planning on telling her anything about this any time soon, right?" she questioned Elena further.

"Yeah, I mean she has her secrets and now I have mine!" Elena took a moment to breathe before she whispered to Ayame. _"I really can't wait to see him again!"_ with the biggest smile.

Ayame smiled back, before her expression turning serious. "Listen, I'm really happy to hear how happy you are, but now about the other part of your little story."

Ayame's smile faded into a more serious experience. "Did you really see one of them in the middle of the day?" Upon hearing the serious tone in Ayame's voice, Elena turned to look at her best friend in the eye as she answered just as serious, looking down at her hands once again.

"Yeah, I could hear and see it as bright as day." She sighed, not feeling all that sure of what to say right now. This wasn't a topic that she discussed with many people... if any at all.

When she was little she tried to talk about it with her parents, but that didn't lead to much, with Evy it sometimes just felt impossible, even if they had discussed their powers before, the topic of _them_ just wasn't one she felt comfortable bringing up at all.

There was even a time where she tried to talk to her one of her uncles about it, asking for his help, but even he wasn't able to help her...

... the only one she had told everything to had been Garfield, but even when he tried to protect her, he as so many others just wasn't able to see _them_ as she could...

Elena still felt scared, so unsure about what happened, and while she had decided to tell Ayame about it… the idea of telling her parents, Evy or even Raven about it… felt close to impossible right now... honestly telling Ayame about it was just a little easier since she been one of the very few people her age, or close to her age, to see her powers going completely out of control, and still for some reason stay by her side.

To Elena that felt like a miracle!

"Have you tried to talk to Raven about it? I mean you have been training with her for a while now, right?" asked Ayame, taking a sip of her ice tea.

Elena just shook her head no. "We have been working on meditation and some other small thing, but she only knows as much as she has been told beforehand." Elena stopped for a sec, trying to find the best way to explain, before continuing. "I know that she would maybe understand, and all... but I just can't get myself to say anything..." It felt like an excuse, but Elena truly just didn't know how to tell her mentor about her problem, without feeling like she was being a burden.

Later in the afternoon, after Elena and Ayame had said their goodbyes and went their separate way, Elena, simply began to wander around the street as she walked home. Thinking about everything that she and Ayame had discussed in that little cafe.

_"Have you at the least reported that something is going on?" Ayame whispered, after a moment of silence as she looked around the cafe._

_Elena shocked her head. "Not yet, I know that I should have reported it as soon as it happened… but I…" She whispered back, still not looking up._

_"This hasn't happened before, right? This was the very first time, right?" Ayame asked once again._

_Elena nodded, still refusing to look up. "… As far as I know, but it could be that it has happened before… and they have just chosen to stay quiet about it… " She clenched her skirt as tight as she could without ripping it. "If I were to use my powers now, I'm not sure I would be able to stay in control, Ayame." She finally whispered as she looked up. "… I'm scared what will happen if I were to lose control completely… again."_

_"You need to ask for help Elena. If your powers are evolving in any way, you have a deal with it right now, while things are still okay. If you want to, I will go with you tomorrow morning to talk to Raven about it." Ayame smiled as she placed her hand on Elena's shoulder._

" _She is right, I know she's right…"_ Elena thought to herself as she finally made her way back to the apartment building. She felt like a million things that were running through her mind at that moment, and even when she knows what she was supposed to do moving forward, it wasn't making the situation any easier.

"I should just wait to tomorrow when mom and dad come home again… but what if something were to happen in the meantime and Evy isn't able to help me?" She asked herself for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"I should just tell Evy right now! I mean with her powers we have nothing to worry about … but what if it's not enough?" Elena continued to ask herself as she stepped into the elevator. "Is there anything good about this situation at all?" she looked at her reflection in the elevator mirror.

In less than a minute, a smile bloomed on her face as her thoughts drifted off to a cute boy with the nicest blue eyes, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to glance into warm yellow once, instead of nice, but a little cold blue once. "Well, I guess there is one good thing!"

The sound of a "Ding" snapped her out of her imagination as the elevator doors opened. Elena stepped out of the elevator, make sure to say "Hello" to ms Jonas as the older lady walked into the elevator.

The first thing she hears as she entered her home was a silvery clear voice ringing through the apartment, followed by a low manly voice coming from the living room. A few seconds later she could hear Evy's voice ringing through the hallway. Elena quickly recognized who voices belonged to as she hurried to the living room, only to be greeted by a beautiful middle-aged woman with long wavy blond hair running down her back, wearing a classic business suit as she stood with her back to Elena.

She was talking to a handsome middle-aged man with short chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes.

The mas was wearing a similar business suit, as well as a pair of glasses that he pushed up a little, as he listened to the woman standing in front of him, while Evy was sitting on his left side with her arms crossed over her chest, an irritated expression on her face.

To say that Elena was surprised to see her parents, Jonathan and Alexandra McClain, home a day earlier than told was a bit of an understatement.

"Mom, Dad. I thought that you would first be back tomorrow?" Elena asked surprised, as she stepped further into the living room and made her presence known.

"Welcome home dear! You're just in time for a family meeting." Alexandra turned around to greet her other daughter with a bright smile.

Her mother giggled a little more as she walked over to Elena and pulled her into a bear hug. "My little angels look so beautiful as always! I'm sorry that we were gone for so long, my little princesses." She said as she turned to look at Evy, still hugging Elena close to her.

Jonathan simply laughed as he shocks his head. "It has only been two weeks, my love! And we didn't have much choice in the matter, you know that. It was only thanks to your brilliant mind that we didn't have to stay another week." Now closer, Elena could hear her father's deep and smooth British accent as he talked, which made her smile as she hugged her mother back.

"Thank you, dear!" Alexandra smiled as she let go of Elena and led her to sit down on her father's right side on the couch.

"Uh, now that you're both back home again, why don't I get dinner started? You must be tired after the long plane ride." Elena charmed in as she was about to stand up again.

"That's is so sweet of you, dear! But your dad has already ordered us our usual pizza!" answered Alexandra as she took a seat on the other couch, as Elena nodded and made herself comfortable on the couch as well.

As soon as she was, the happy smile on her mother's face was fade into a much more serious expression.

"Very well, now that we're all here! We will have to talk about what is going to happen next." She turned to look at Evy.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Elena confused.

"You see Elena, your sister just finished explaining why the two of you wasn't at the last examinations." Elena felt a shiver running down her back at the look of disappointment their mother was sending Evy and her.

"But don't worry, I have already explained to the school why you weren't there last Friday and asked for your examinations to take place tomorrow instead." The anger undertone in their mother's voice wasn't very hard to detect since it was very clear that she was unhappy with them skipping school for no reason, Elena looked over to Evy, only found her with the same irritated expression still on her face.

"You will be going back tomorrow, and be staying at the school until further. That way we won't have this little problem again. Okay, girls?" Alexandra explained to them with such a sweet, but serious tone, that it was crystal clear that wasn't room for arguments.

"Yes, mother." Evy and Elena answered simultaneously.


	10. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC), or any other character that is also by DC! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena, and all the others!

The next day, Evy and Elena were sitting in the back of their father's car as he droves through the city. They were going back to school, and since their father had been called again for something, he offered them a ride, so that they wouldn't be late for their examination. They were both wearing their school's uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, a long black skirt that went a little past the knee.

Evy was wearing a navy-blue blazer with the school's logo on the left breast pocket, while Elena was wearing a navy-blue long-sleeved sweater instead, but still with the school logo in the same place, both wearing a black necktie.

Evy was wearing her hair down with the black headband, while Elena was wearing her hair in a French braid as well as her black headband as well.

Their father was driving in silence as he kept his eyes on the road. The girls sat in silence, as well. They weren't paying attention to each other or their father. Evy was reading some book, while Elena was staring out the window, lost in her world.

She was just staring at the landscape passing by, not thinking about anything.

As they were getting closer to the school, their father decides to break the silence, as he asked how they were feeling about the test. From his first-born, he simply gets a shrug and something along the line. "a boring exercise", but no response from his second-born, that were still merely looking out the window.

"Elena?" Their father's voice broke through her thoughts as Elena sat straight up and looked up at their father.

"Yes?" She asked, confused, and their father repeated the question once more.

"Uh, well, I'm a little nervous, but I'm hoping for the best!" She answered with a small smile.

" _ **It's not right to lie to a parent!"**_ She could hear a voice singing into her ear as she tried to ignore it, and just kept the small smile on her face.

Their father smiled back as he looked back to the road without another word. He didn't have to say anything else since it was clear that he wished them good luck, Elena more than Evy.

The rest of the ride continued in pleasant silence, and before they knew it, their father was typing in his code, and the gates to the school opened. It was a simple drive from the entrance to the school campus. It only lasted a few moments longer before their father parked the car in one of the privets assigned parking spots for staff.

As they all got out of the car, they made their way one of the main buildings. When they were finally inside of the building, their father called over two instructors, before he turned to face his daughters.

"Okay, you know the routine. You will each go with one of the instructors to a designated location, may it be one of the training rooms or outside, to conduct the examination separately. Remember that both the instructors are carrying power blockers on them, and if anything goes wrong, they have permission to use them." He began to explain. "Remember that you will only have about 30 minutes. Nothing more and nothing else. That is all, and good luck."

The girls each gave their father a nod before each went with an instructor to one of the three elevators by the main enters.

Evy's test would be located in one of the train rooms on one of the highest levels of the building, while Elena's would be on one of the lower level trains room that had more protection set in place.

These rooms were usually only used for special cases. Still, in the face of the past two weeks incident, Elena's instructor insisted that it was the most necessary task to take some safety measures for the safety of everyone inside the building and Elena herself, of course.

Elena looked on as the numbers changed as the elevator slowly made it's way down. She was taking deep breaths to try and calm her nerves as much as possible, but it just felt like she couldn't calm her beating heart.

She thought about telling her instructor what had happened before the test began, but with one look at her instructor and she quickly dropped the idea. She was already going to have her examination in one of the more protected train rooms in the building… If she was to admit anything close to the fact that she maybe had another "incident" like the one-two weeks ago… a short two-week suspension and a more protected train room would be the least of her problems.

When the door opens, they step out and walk down the hallway to room 0004. When the entrance to the room opened, Elena took another deep breath as she stepped through the doorway with her instructor.

…

An hour later, both Evy and Elena were sitting in the waiting room on the first floor. Evy was looking through one of many magazines laying on the coffee table in front of them, while Elena was reading the book that Evy had brought with her.

They were simply sitting there, waiting for their father to come back with the results of their tests.

Both were not feeling partially excited about hearing the results, but for two very different reasons. Evy was already expecting best, as always. Elena, on the other hand, were nerves to find out her results.

As soon as they could see their father make his way over to them, they quickly-packed their things away and stood up from their seats.

"You both did very well girls, and I am very proved of you both! Evy, top score as always, and you will once again be continuing to participate in missions. You did amazing as always!" He said with a big smile proud smile on his face as he placed a left hand on her right shoulder, proud of his first-born daughter to once again be receiving a top score, but that was to be expected as always from someone that works hard to be one of the best.

However, when he turned to his second-born, the smile fall a little as he sighed. "Elena, I understand that you gave it your best shot, and I'm as always very proud that you have once again gotten a passing score on your test, so you will be able to once again return to the medical team. Well done!" He said as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

He pulled them both into a tight hug and whispered that no matter what, he was very proud of how far they have both come. The girls hugged him back as tightly as they could.

When they let go, their father always made sure to inform them that the train would be leaving in a few minutes and that they should hurry before they missed it and that their bags were already on board the train.

"Remember that both your mother and I am very proud of you both!" Jonathan whispered to them as he hugged them a little tighter. He let go of them; he also made sure to add. "And do remember to call once in a while, alright, girls?" Giving Evy a side glance.

"Yes, father," They both said with a smile as they gave him another hug and hurried over to the elevator to take it down to the lower levels, to the train station.

When the elevator doors closed, Evy pressed some buttons on the control panel, turn off the surveillance cameras in the elevator.

"Congratulation on your 'passing score', I'm happy that you passed that boring test," Evy said as she turned to her sister.

"Thanks, Evy," Elena answer quietly as leaned on one of the walls, looking as the numbers changed.

Evy sighed. "How badly did it go?"

"I was able to do the simple things, but I wasn't able to gain enough control over more than one or two at the time. When my instructor turned the lights off completely, I panicked and nearly lost control again, Let's just say that it wasn't pretty… and that my instructor may need therapy for the next couple of months… She probably only passed me because I was able to stop them in the nick of time." Elena explained, not looking Evy in the eyes once.

"That bad, huh? Well, it's not like it matters anyway. I mean, you don't even want to go on missions and you back on the medical team, so that a win-win either way."

"Yeah, a win…"

"Mother and father will get over it, you know. Don't get all down because of some dumb test that we have nearly every other week. It doesn't mean anything, after all. It's just a way to see if your powers have gotten any stronger or any weaker since the last time."

"...It wasn't you who got sent to a high protected play box," Elena said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Evy didn't say anything. She simply sighed instead and turned the cameras back on. There was nothing left to say, and it wasn't hard to see that Elena wasn't in the mood to talk. She didn't blame Elena for not wanting to.

She was sure that Elena knew that their father meant every word, but it probably still hurt knowing that she once again couldn't live up to their parents, manly their mother's, high expectations for success. While their father was a little less strict, he still had a similar viewpoint's as their mother did. The girls knew that their parents care for them more than anything, especially after they lost their son, but in a way that just put so much more presser on the girls not to disappoint their parents.

The elevator soon came to a stop, and the girls made their way to the train that would take them back to the boarding school.

As Evy took a seat by one of the windows, Elena went out on the observation deck to think about things. Luckily, she found it to be empty. "A the very least, I don't have to see the disappointing look in mom's eyes or deal with one of her long lectures about improving myself."

However, she couldn't help to wonder if a nearly two-hour lecture from her mother would be better then going back to a place where so many looked at her with fear, for something she could not control-

She reaches up to her rosary neckless, sending a silent pray up till God for good luck, and suddenly she hears the sound of her phone go off. She checked it to find that it was Kurt that was calling, with a big smile blooming over her face, she answered her phone.

Maybe today wouldn't be completely horrible, especially if she had the chance to speak to her sweet prince! Elena smiled, as she listened to him telling her about some big party, he and one of his friends wanted to attend, and how unfair it was that they couldn't only go just because they were a couple of freshmen.

…

A few weeks wasn't all that much as one would think, especially when it feels like they went by in the blink of an eye.

Getting back to school had been somewhat manageable, well if you don't count how much everyone is trying to avoid you or is too busy whispering every time you walk by, then yeah, it had been a more of a smooth transition back to school.

A few weeks of being back had finally started to feel normal once again, and it especially helped that Elena and Kurt would talk over the phone nearly every day.

When he had called her a few weeks back on the train, for something about maybe meeting up the coming weekend, she hadn't been too happy about the need to inform him that she was going back to school and wouldn't be able to return to New York for a while.

If she was sincere, a part of her thought that he would simply say "Okay" maybe just hang up afterwards, ending things there. However, to her surprise, he asked if it was okay for him to call her. That was how they started to talk nearly every day after Kurt got home from school, and Elena's classes would end for the day.

She would either go out on the baloney or find a quiet room to talk with him if Evy was in the room, it slowly became the highlight of her day.

The days went by so quickly, with everything going on, she didn't even seem to notice. She would spend her days going to class, hanging out with friends, training with Evy and their team after class, helping in the medical wings, getting some homework finished and talk with Kurt over the phone for a time.

A month later, the weather was slowly getting colder and colder as the seasons changed. Right now, Elena was helping out Ayame in the school's greenhouse. There were all kinds of plants from all around the world, all being taken care of by the school's florist miss Pamela Lillian Isley, a kind soul unless you mess with her plants. Ayame, being one of the students that cared as much for plants and nature as miss Isley herself could always be found in the greenhouse as she tried her best to use her powers to take care of the many different plants.

Elena was helping to water them today so that she and Ayame could hang out for a while longer before they had to head back to their rooms.

"I'm sorry to say it E, but your sister is just too strict sometimes and an absolute control freak! I mean seriously four and a half hours of training after classes. That is way too much, and she knows it." Ayame said as she replanted some roses.

"She's only trying to make the team stronger." Elena started. "But I can see your point, and even if she is my sister, I can't disagree that she maybe is taking things a little too far, since we came back." She admitted.

The team training sections were a way to run tests in the training rooms. It was a way for the students to make some independent improvements as well as working on their teamwork. Each team would be made up depending on independent talent and power level.

"I understand that she wants to get some extra training in before winter vacation, but I like to not to be in pain before we eat dinner," Ayame complained as she healed one of the trees around them in the little forest. "Not to mention the little fact that the extra training is taking time away from taking care of my babies,"

"It's nothing new, she always been a bit of a workaholic and wanting good results is just something she gets from our parents… well, mostly our mother. I can still remember how my mother taught us that being in control of things was one of the most important skills a person can have, no matter if it's about having control over once powers or oneself." Elena explained as she finished watering the plants.

" _Or control over others it seems…"_ Ayame thought to herself as she finished on her side as well.

"So, for a lighter topic, are you going home for winter-break too? Or what?" Elena asked as she tried to light the conversation.

"Going to go home and stay with my family for the break! I honestly think only a few of the adults and some of the other students may be staying here over the break. What about you and Evy?"

"We are going back to England to spend winter break with our grandparents!" Elena stared as she smiled grew bigger. "I was even able to make Evy promise to go with dad and me to midnight mass! I know she's only doing it for my sake, but It makes me happy that she simply agreed!"

"What did she want in return?" Ayame asked as she crossed her arms.

There was a moment of silence before Elena whispered… "A big apple pie with cream on top and some chocolate brownies." She answered, still with a smile on her face.

The girls laughed a little as they remembered when Evy had somehow talked the lunch lady into giving her two extra pieces of chocolate cake.

They made their way out of the greenhouse and back to the girl's dormitory. They continued to talk and laugh as they made their way back to their rooms. As they took the elevator up, Elena's phone suddenly went off.

"Your boyfriend calling to check up on you?" Ayame teased as Elena shot her a glare in return.

"He is not my boyfriend! He is just a boy that I happen to be friends with, … and that I happen to like, that all." Elena answered and looked away as she blushed.

"I see!" Ayame giggled to herself as the elevator stopped on her floor. Before she walked out of the elevator, she turned around to face Elena and said in the same teasing voice. "Now, don't stay up all night. We still have classes tomorrow, you know!" She walked out, still giggling as the doors closed behind her.

Elena didn't say anything in return and just decided to answer the phone instead. Like every night, she couldn't help herself from smiling as she heard the beautiful sound of the familiar German accent on the other line.

"Elene, Guten Tag, how are you?" The sound of Kurt's voice only seemed to make Elena smile grow.

"I'm good, thank you for asking! How about you? Did you have a good day?" She asked in return, as she leaned against the elevator wall.

That's how their conversation began nearly every time, and like always, Elena couldn't help but look forward to hearing how his day had been.


	11. A nice afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena goes on a picnic with Kurt, While Evy is about to take the next step of her plan, with the help of a couple of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC), or any other character that is also by DC! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena, and all the others!
> 
> A/N: Okay, so I decided to change up the summary for this story, so it was more precise with the story! Just wanted to say that here if it was confusing to anyone. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far! Please tell me what you think about it!

When Elena finally was able to return to New York, she was finally able to spend some time with Kurt after only talking over the phone for the last four months. Something she had been looking forwarded to for the last couple of months.

Elena had suggested that they could go and see that movie that Kurt had been talking for the previous week, but Kurt asked if she would like to meet in a park instead to hang out, and Elena agreed happily.

So, the weekend after Elena went back to New York in the early morning and went home to the apartment to get ready. She and Kurt had agreed to meet up in the early afternoon at the local park in Bayville, Elena had offered to bring the food, while Kurt would bring a blanket they could sit on and find a place where they could relax as well. Luckily it turned out to be a beautiful sunny day with only a few clouds.

When Elena finally made her way there, she looked around for Kurt and found him under one of the big trees. He was sitting on a red and white striped blanket, waving her over.

Elena hurried over but made sure that the basket she was holding wasn't shaking too much around. When she made it to the blanket, she took off her shoes so that she could sit more comfortably on it.

"It's so good to see you again, Kurt!" She hoped that he couldn't hear the nervous undertone in her voice.

"Not as good as it is to see you, especially considering you left so quickly out of nowhere," Kurt said as he sat cross-legged, and leaned against the tree.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's all came as a bit of a surprise, and before I knew it, I was already on the train back." Elena explained the best she could.

Elena began to unpack the picnic basket. She had made some sandwiches, a fruit salad, a potato salad, and a sweet chocolate cake for dessert. Elena also took out some lemonade that she had brought from the store. She hadn't been sure what to bring so she decided on making sandwiches first, then decided on making the fruit salad… but she wasn't sure if it would be enough and then made the potato salad as well, and how can you have a nice picnic without dessert, which resulted in a big chocolate cake.

"I wasn't completely sure what you wanted, so I made a couple of different once. Ham, Chicken or maybe you would like one with bacon?" Elena asked as she took the basket with the different sandwiches and gave them to him.

"Tolle!" Kurt whispered as he took one of each. Because of his power of teleportation which could take a lot out of him after a while and his abnormally fast metabolism, Kurt seems always to be eating. So having the opportunity to eat as much as he could, was not one he would deny.

Seeing him eating her food happily, only made her smile. Of course, she also took something to eat herself before Kurt could finish everything by himself.

When they finally came to the dessert, Kurt helped Elena cutting it and was just as eager to take a bit.

"Elena, this is Wunderbar! Did you make all this by yourself?" He asks as he happily ate the cake.

"Yeah! I like to both cook and bake in my spare time! I'm happy to see that you enjoy it!"

After they finished eating and Kurt had helped Elena packing the leftover food into the picnic basket, they decide to sit and talk for a little while, just enjoying the beautiful weather and each others company.

It was such a pleasant and calming time, and the more time Elena sat there with Kurt, listening to him telling jokes and a few funny stories… it felt like for the first time she could truly relax and simply enjoy the things around her.

It felt like a dream, one she didn't want to wake up from... But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't honest with Kurt.

It was true that Kurt was a very good friend that she enjoyed talking with, and someone she felt like she had grown closer to over the last few months, even if most of their conversation had been over the phone. Elena began to see him as someone she could truly trust, something she hoped that he also did with her...

...that why Elena couldn't help feeling guilty about the little fact that she knew his little secret, while Kurt had no idea of that or her little secret. She wanted so badly to tell him... but how?

Elena was so afraid that it would ruin their friendship if she were to tell him, not to mention the other little fact about how she even knew that in the first place...

"Elena? are you okay?" She looks up at the sound of Kurt's voice, and when she felt him putting his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

She smiled happily at him. "I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought, could you repeat that?" She asked.

Kurt smiled back. "That's okay. So Evan wanted to show me how to skate..." Kurt began as Elena listened with a smile on her face.

...

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Evy and a young lady by the name of Scarlett were walking down a hallway. Down to one of the many underground laboratories.

"So, let me get this straight, Evy." Her companion began. "You want me to get something from the X-men by literarily braking into that mansion of theirs?"

"No Scarlett, I want you to _sneak_ into the mansion. All this is simply an in and out mission, nothing more and nothing less."

"And exactly how do I do that, my dear friend?" Scarlett asked as she flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder. "Professor Xavier would know that I'm there before I even took so much as a step into the mansion."

"Well, since you have not yet had the fortune of meeting Mystique. I have decided to go in a different direction with this plan." Evy explained with a hint of sarcasm, as they came to a stop by one of the many doors.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Evy only smirked as the door opened and answered in a singing tone.

"Don't worry. You won't have to wait too long to see!"

When the door opened completely, the girls were greeted by one of the more talented students, and son of one of the school's scientists mister Silan Stone.

"Got any results for me, Cy?" Evy asked as they walked in.

"You get it, E, it's ready to go as soon as you are." The boy said as he turned to look at them.

One look at Cyborg and Scarlett suddenly found a new reason to like this plan, before she was quick whispering to Evy.

"Who is the hottie? Don't think I have seen him here before." She whispered as she eyed the half-cybernetic half-man standing in front of them.

Evy simply let out a laugh as she smirked once again. "Scarlett, this handsome feller is Victor Stone, aka Cyborg!" She stared as she turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, this lovely lady, is miss Scarlett Winter, aka Perfecta." As she finished, the two of them shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, little lady." He greeted with a smile that only seemed to make Scarlett smile more.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you." She winked at him as they let go.

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely meeting, we need to move along. Cy, do you have the thing I asked you for a few weeks ago?" Evy charmed in as she walked over to where Cyborg was standing.

"It should be ready to go. But it will only last for a few hours. Three at most." He answered as he walked over as well.

"That should be more than enough, right Scarlett?" She looked over to the redhead.

Scarlett smirk only grew bigger as she walked over as well. "For someone with my amazing talents, I will only need an hour or so!" Scarlett bragged before she turned to look Evy in the eye. "But you have still yet to tell me what the plan even is."

Evy reached down into her bag and pulling out a picture before she turned around to take the device from Cyborg, before showing both of them to Scarlett.

"As I said before, I like for you to sneak into the X-mansion and retrieve something for me. You are one of the only people I know that can safely get in and out without getting found out and with the help of this. " Evy holds up a pocket watch. "Which will help you hide behind a hologram from others, thanks to miss. Mystique's little blood donation." Evy explained. "With it, you will be able to take the form of anyone. It even comes with voice manipulation!" Evy then gave Scarlett the picture.

"You just have to choose who the lucky one should be!" The picture Evy gave her was one with all the members of the X-men in it.

Scarlett looked over the picture, and her eyes landed on a boy with dark red glasses that seemed overly familiar. _"My, my is that Scott Summers? The years have been very good to you, haven't my old friend_?" She thought to herself as her eyes drifted to the redheaded girl standing beside him.

"You know, I don't feel like changing my lovely red hair, so it's luckily for me that we have a volunteer with the same lovely colour hair." Taking the watch from Evy, Scarlett put it on and turned it on as well. She went through a few different names before it landed on the right one.

"Jean Grey, it's like you read my mind!" Evy looked on as 'Jean' took a bow and did a little spin around to show off.

"Let the show begin, X-men!" 'Jean' said with a smirk spread over her face as she turned to look in the mirror.

Suddenly the watch sparked, and the hologram disappeared. Scarlett turned to look at Evy, that in turned to look at Cyborg, who let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I guess this still a few bugs to work out before it's ready." He said with a laugh as he took back the watch.

"If anyone can do the job, then it's you, Cy!" Evy said as she and Scarlett left the room to let him walk in peace.

"Booyah!" The girls heard as the door closed behind them.

"So, what's do you want me to do when the watch is ready?" Scarlett asked as she walked with Evy through the hallway.

"Just to get some simple information on Cerebro!" Evy's eyes hardened as she glared at the elevator up ahead. " If we are able to get our hands on that technology, I will finally be able to find out where Gar and all the others are."

Scarlett was quiet for a moment, thinking over what she should say next. On the one hand, she could question if this was a good idea at all, while on the other hand, she could also simply try and be there for her best friend like she always had.

She knew how much Evy blamed herself for what happened, even if it wasn't even her idea to break into the abandoned building back then... It didn't help that Beast boy had followed and needed to save them... only to need up disappearing.

It was something that had been haunting her friend for the last two years.

"... And who is better for the job than you?" Evy's voice snapped Scarlett out of her mind, and she quickly put on a smile and turned to look at Evy. "What can I say? I'm the best!" Scarlett said with a proud tone as they reached the elevator.

They both laughed at that, and for the first time since coming back to the school, Evy gave Scarlett an honest smile, while saying. "I knew that I could always count on you Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled back, hoping that Evy wouldn't notice anything, and answered.

"That is what friends are for Evy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Tolle (German) = Amazing
> 
> Wunderbar ( German ) = Wonderful
> 
> Perfecta ( Spanish ) = Perfect


	12. Blue, Purple and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what's going to happen next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!
> 
> Warning of violence.

"Okay, favourite colours?" Elena asked.

"Yellow, and blue. You? " Kurt answered.

"Hmm? Green, purple and blue!" Elena replied, giggling.

"Favourite food?" This time Elena asked Kurt.

"Hmm?!" Kurt thought for a second before answering. "I think just about anything that tastes good!" He gave her a toothy grin.

As Kurt and Elena sat there and enjoyed each others company, neither of them noticed just how late it was getting, or that the sun was beginning to set in the distance. At least not until Elena spotted a familiar-looking young brunette making her way over to them, calling out Kurt's name as she did.

If Elena remembered right, this would have to be Katherine Pryde or Shadowcat. She was the one who could phase through anything she wanted.

When Kitty finally made her way over to them, she tried to catch her breath for a second. Kurt quickly stood up and asked her what the matter was?

However, before Kitty could say anything to Kurt, she noticed Elena sitting behind Kurt and gave a friendly but slightly nervous smile. She then leaned forward and whispered something in Kurt's ear. While Kitty did that, Elena also noticed the blush the spread over Kurt's cheeks as Kitty leaned in, before a look of shock replaced it.

Elena could suddenly feel a slight hint of jealousy slowly began to rise inside her, but luckily the grown feeling of curious about why Kitty was even here, overwhelmed the feeling of jealousy. She took a deep breath as she extended her shadow until it reached Kurt's and Kitty's shadows.

Elena only managed to catch a few lines. Something about _"Mystique attacked Scott"_ and _"Rogue is at the mansion"._

When she heard Mystique's name, Elena's eyes went wide. She nearly missed Kitty saying something about the professor sent her to get him, and _"they all needed to talk."_ It must have been urgent since Kurt was quick to put on his shoes before he finally turned to look Elena again and gave her an apologetic expression.

"Es tut mir Leid Elena, but I need to go now… they, uh... need to to help out at home with-" Kurt didn't get to finish as Elena simply smiled as she stood and put on her shoes before she picked up the picnic basket, and also quickly retracted her shadow before either Kurt or Kitty noticed anything strange.

"That's okay Kurt. I will just call you later!" Elena said with a smile as she turned around and began to make her way out of the park, not noticing the smile that Kitty was sending Kurt or the blush that spread over Kurt's cheeks once more.

"She will call you later, huh?" Kitty asked him as he picked up the picnic blanket. "What have you been up to, Kurt?" She couldn't help laughing a little more as Kurt turned around and seemed to try to come up with an explanation of some kind.

"Sie ist nur eine Freundin" Kurt mumbled in German but when seeing Kitty giving him a confused look. "She is just a friend" Kurt repeated in English as they began to walk out of the park as well and make their way back to the mansion.

Kitty just giggled as she gave him a look. "Is she like the one you have been calling for the past couple of months?"

Kurt chooses not to answer, which only seem to make Kitty laugh even more at the blush over his cheek grew bigger until nearly his hold face turned completely red. She had been wondering why he stopped trying to flirt with her, and would suddenly snatch the phone every afternoon, before hiding in his room without an explanation. Most of them simply thought that Kurt had been homesick and called his parents, so they decided not to question it.

When they were far enough away from other people, Kurt wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist and teleported them back to the mansion.

Meanwhile… Elena had made it back to the apartment and was watching the sundown from the balcony connected to Evy and her room. She wasn't feeling like taking the train back to the school as it was getting somewhat later and the sun would soon have gone down. She was holding her phone to her ear as she waited for her father to pick up.

After a moment or two, her father picked up after the second ring. _"Hello?"_ she could hear his voice clearly but was also able to hear some other voices in the background.

"Hello, dad!" She said as she took a sip of the glass of water she was holding in her other hand.

_"Elena? Are you back yet? It's beginning to get dark out there."_ He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It got a bit late, and if I took the train now, I would only be back after it got dark." Elena replied, not feeling like explaining the reason to why she had stayed so late.

"Are you sure your okay staying in the apartment all alone for the night?" Her father asked, which made Elena smile. She knew if she asked, her father would drive back to New York just to pick her up. But, she didn't want to inconvenient her father, just because she lost track of time, and since she had her lantern with her as well, she should be just fine for the night.

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay! Don't worry. I will see you in tomorrow!" She said quickly and hung up the phone before her father could say anything else, returning to watch as the sun slowly set in the distance.

Suddenly she felt exhausted. Determining that she was just exhausted after a long day, she decided to turn in early. Elena turned around to walk inside, closing the balcony doors behind her. She was about to make her way over to her bed, but suddenly she lost her balance and lost consciousness as she fell to the floor.

It felt like hours had passed when Elena finally began to wake up, still laying on the floor, and looked around the room confused.

"What am I doing on the floor? What happened?" Elena questioned as she looked around the room. Luckily the light was still on in the room, but outside the sun had gone down and the only light came from the different buildings and street signs, as well as the moonlight from the full moon.

"How long was I out?" Elena questioned as she sat up and looked around her room again.

Suddenly she heard something coming from the living room, and she stiffed up as she unconsciously moved a little away from the door. It sounded like a roar or something like from a tiger or a lion if she had to guess, but she in no way felt like checking if she was right or wrong, so instead, she tried to extend her shadow into the living room to get a better look of what was going on…

…but, nothing happened…

Elena looked confused down at her hands and tried again, and again... but nothing happened. She tried to disappear into the shadow, but once again, nothing happened.

"Oh, no… oh no, no, no. What is going on?" Elena whispered to herself as she stared down at her hands.

She then looked around the room, hoping to find the phone she had been holding, but not seeing it. So, as slowly as she could, Elena stood up from the floor and slowly made her way over to her bed. She was hoping that her phone had simply slighted under the bed. But instead of the phone, she ended up finding some strange looking device that suddenly went off as soon as she picked it up.

Elena screamed and quickly threw it across the room. She wasn't sure what the little device was or what it was doing, but she neither cares nor had enough time to think about it when she hears the sound of a wild animal, as well as the sound of something ramming itself into the bedroom door.

She thought quickly and hid under her bed. She listened on as the sound of the door breaking sounded through the room and looked on in fear as something made its way inside the room and over to the little device she had found.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the big green gorilla feet walked across the floor and a large green gorilla hand picking up the little device before it crushed it.

"Gar?" Elena whispered to herself quietly.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been quite enough as the bed was suddenly flipped over and in front of her was standing a big green gorilla, with glowing white eyes that showed no pupil… a very familiar-looking green gorilla…

"Garfield? Is that you?" Elena slowly sat up as she stared at the large animal.

The gorilla bares it's teeth, before letting out a roar as it raised it's arms over its head and was about bring them down on her, if Elena hadn't though quickly and rolled out of the way, resulting in the angry gorilla making a giant dent in the floor.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" Elena tried again, while once again avoiding another attack from the angry gorilla.

"Gar, I don't know what wrong, but how about I call dad or mom, or maybe Evy! One of them will know what to do…" Elena suggested as she grabs hold of a vase that was standing on her desk, before throwing it at the angry animal, managed to distract it.

She took the chance to stand up, and quickly made a ran through the destroyed doorway into the living room, noticing how everything was either broken or damaged.

Elena looked around hoping to spot a phone anywhere, but quickly gave up and decided to simply get out of there, before she made a run for the front door… however, she wasn't able to get too far as a green tiger jumped over her head, landing in front of her, growling as it took a step closer to her.

"Gar, please, you're scaring me." Elena tried as she took a step back slowly. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sure if we talk about it, everything will be okay…" She had no idea what to do. Her powers wouldn't work, she didn't have her phone, and now she had no way out.

The tiger roared as it launched for her. Elena quickly dived out of the way, she made a run to the kitchen but was stopped as the tiger once again launched for her, this time it ended up scratching her back and her left arm.

"AHHH!" Elena screamed as she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor. She slowly turned around and looked at the tiger starring at her … hungry?

Not knowing what else to do, she raised one of her hands, tears folding from her eyes as she was shaking in fear...

" _Please, dear God, for once in my life when I need my powers, please let this work."_ Elena thought to herself, hoping to get some kind of answer.

"Gar, what's happening to you?" She whispered as she closed her eyes, hoping and praying for some kind of miracle... and luckily for her someone must have heard her as the tiger just stood there, staring at her.

After that everything happened so fast... the sound of Elena's phone ringing through the apartment... The tiger turned it's attention away from Elena as it turned to face the door... Elena watched the tiger closely as she tried her best to keep her eyes open.

The tiger suddenly turned again and ran over to one of the broken windows as it turned into a raven and flew away. "GARFIELD!" Elena yelled as he disappeared into the dark sky.

Elena tried to make it over the window but felt too weak as she once again fell to the floor, holding on to her arm as the blood was flowing out of the massive wound. She wasn't sure how long she was laying on the floor, but after what felt like hours, she finally tried to force herself to stand up and made her way to the bathroom. It was one of the places she remembered keeping a medical kit for an emergency.

She managed to stop the blood and cleaning up the wound the best she could, before wrapping a bandage around her arm... but there wasn't much she could do about the one on her back ...

Leaning against the bathroom wall as she sat on the cold floor. Elena felt so tired, wanting nothing more than to close her eyes for a moment and rest… but at the same time, she felt scared that the wired lookalike thing that somehow had copied her beloved brother's power and looks would come back to finish her off if she let down her guard.

But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't help it as her eyes slowly began to close.

The apartment was so quiet... so dark ... and for what felt like the very first time Elena didn't feel scared as she felt the many glowing white eyes starring at her... it almost felt comforting to know that she wasn't alone.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the front door being broken down, followed by the sound of people running in, as well as the tone of her sister's voice ringing through the apartment… Evy's voice sounded so worried…

Elene felt so tired, so weak like she didn't have any energy left, she couldn't seem to find her voice, feeling too tired to open her eyes...

_"Help me... please, help me..."_ That was her last thought as she slowly slipped into the darkness.

She suddenly felt someone's arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"OH MY GOD ELENA!" She could hear the panic in Evy's voice as her sister hugged her tight, but she felt too tired to hug Evy back.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Evy yelled out as she hugged Elena tightly to her chest. When she had gotten the call about Elena signal going silent, she got worried and hurried out of the meeting she had been in, when her father called her.

Evy had quickly gotten a team together and hurried to the apartment. After her men had broken down the door, she was meet with a mess. Everything looked either broken or destroyed, even in the dark.

She turned to her men and ordered them to search the apartment if they found whatever it was that did this, they were ordered to inform her about it immediately and do their best to hold it down until she came.

The second she heard the sound of glass breaking, she hurried to the bathroom where she was shocked to see her sister sitting against the wall in what looked like a pool of her own blood.

Evy was by Elena side in less than a second, hugging her tightly as she called her name. When Elena didn't answer her immediately, Evy got even more worried and was about to call the medic when she heard something Elena say something.

"What?" She asked as her eyes went wide, hoping she had heard wrong... please let her have heard wrong.

"…Gar … field…" Elena whispered.


	13. A family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena!

Evy sat beside her sister's bed, watching over her. After Evy had found Elena, she called the medic from her team. While the doctor was helping Elena, Evy had called their mother and father, informing them about what had happened, her voice shaking a little as she did. It wasn't long before they were back at the school, and the doctors had taken Elena away to help her immediately.

After Elena's surgery finished, she had been moved to one of the private rooms to rest. Their parents had asked for the room to be set up to avoid Elena's power affection anyone else while she was sleeping.

By the time Elene's surgery finished, both their parents had arrived, they immediately went to talk to the doctor about Elena's condition, while Evy hurried to Elena room. Seeing her sister laying in that bed, eyes closed, breathing slowly… she looked like she was just sleeping… but it still made Evy feel so uneasy to see her sister like that.

After an hour or so, their mother entered the room and took a seat on the other side of the bed. She tucked some hair behind Elena's ear, and kiss her forehead before she turned her attention to Evy.

"The doctor said that Elena should be fine. Thanks to you and your team getting there as fast as you did, the doctors had a better chance of saving your sister's life." Alexandra sighed. "The marks will end up leaving scars on both her upper left arm and upper back. The injuries weren't deep enough to reach her heart or ripping off her arm, but it will still leave scars afterwards." Alexandra whispered. Her eyes drifted to her daughter's left arm.

"She is going to be okay, right mom?" Evy asked as she reached over to hold Elena's hand.

"Of course, Evy. Elena is going to be fine after she gets a bit of rest."

After that, they sat there in calm silence until Evy finally asked. "Where is dad?"

"Your father is still speaking to the doctor. The claw marks were found to be that of a tiger… and from the green fur that someone from your team found scattered around in the apartment…" Alexandra stopped herself. She didn't want to say it out loud.

"… So, that's why …" Evy whispered, tightening the grip on Elena's hand as she looked down.

"What?" Her mother looked at her with surprise.

"Elena whispered his name before she passed out… I didn't understand why she did it at first … but I think I understand it now…" Evy whole body slowly began to shake. "… I don't get it… why would he do something like that?" Evy whispered as a single tear roll down her cheek.

"We can't know if it was him for sure, at the very least not yet… I just want you to be ready for when the news comes." Alexandra kissed Elena forehead once more before she stood from her chair, kiss Evy's forehead as well, before she left the room to go and find her husband, leaving Evy and Elena alone.

A few days later, Elena slowly began to wake up. Looking around the room, she found herself in one of the school's private medical room.

Elena tried to sit up slowly, but quickly grab her arm in pain as it shot up through her left arm.

"Careful, we don't want you to reopen your wound again, do we?" She heard a kind voice and looked up to find her mother standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Elena asked as her mother walked over to her bed and sat in the chair beside it.

Alexandra sighed as she looked over her younger daughter before replying. "I was hoping that you could tell us that." Alexandra had a look of sadness in her eyes, looking at the wound on Elena's arm.

"When we lost your signal, and you didn't answer any of our calls, we decided to send a small team after you. Your sister called me when they arrived at the apartment, only to find it destroyed, like some kind of fight had broken out, not to mention for the claw marks on the walls. From what Evy also told me they found that nearly every room was destroyed, before they heard a sound from the bathroom, and that is where they found you."

Her mother's hands curled into the lab coat she was wearing. "Someone from her team also mentioned something to me about finding green hair and Evy something about you mentioning your brother, before passing out from the blood loss." She finished explaining, as she stared into her daughter's eyes.

Elena just sat there quiet, not saying anything. After a moment or two of silence, she whispered. "… First, a gorilla attacked me, and then a tiger… I don't know where it came from or why it was there, but it just attacked me. I don't know how it got into the apartment… and for some reason, I couldn't use my powers either …" Elena laid down on the bed again and looked away from her mother as she continued. "… It was dark in the apartment, I was scared and I probably just made a mistake… since I couldn't see clearly in the dark without my powers… after all, Gar would never try to attack me like this… much less to try and actively hurt me …" Elena unconsciously tightened the grip more and more on her left arm, as her nails dug painfully into her arm. Her body shaking more with every other word.

Elena felt her mother smooth her hair back and kiss the side of her head. "You must be tired, so I will just let you get some rest." Alexandra stood up and slowly went over to the door. "… I hope that you know that you can tell me anything, even if it's hard, I will always be here to listen…" Her mother said as she closed the door behind her.

Elena sigh as she buried her face into the pillow and finally let the tears flow down her cheeks. She was holding on to her rosary as tightly as she could.

"Gar, what in the world happened to you?" She whispered into her pillow as the light from the sunrise slowly filled the room.

...

A few hours later, Evy once again sitting right beside her sister's bed. Elena was sleeping soundly, keeping a tight grip on the rosary even in her sleep.

"It can't be true; it simply can't be true… there's no way that he would ever attack someone without a good reason." Evy whispered to herself as she stared at the wound on her sister's arm. "There is even much less reason for him to attack Elena of all people."

Evy rubbed her temple, closed her eyes and sighed frustrated.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something coming closer. Turning around she came face to face with the one and only professor Charles Xavier. Leader of the X-men, the most powerful telepath in the world, and her uncle…

"What are you doing here?" Evy asked frustrated, staring right at her uncle. Charles simply gave her a smile, which Evy did not return. Charles than rolled over to the other side of Elena bed.

"I heard what happened and decided to pay my niece a visit." He told her with a kind smile.

"The real reason," Evy said, a slight hint of irritation evident in her voice.

Professor Xavier sighed as he turned to look at his other niece, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Evy, I understand that you're still feeling very frustrated and angry that I wasn't able to find your brother two years ago, but I was truly concerned when your mother contacted me about what happened to your sister." He tried to say, but Evy didn't want to hear it.

"You? Caring?" Charles could hear the sarcasm in her voice, not that Evy was trying very hard to hide it. "Since when did you care about your family? You haven't visited or called us since you refused to find my brother, Your Nephew! You haven't even tried to visit or call your own family since you and auntie Gabrielle parted ways! heck, when was the last time you visited David? Not to mention that you have your own brother locked up in a prison that he will never leave!" Evy nearly screamed out as she stood up, resulting in the chair to fall to the ground. "The only thing you care about is your x-men! I get that your goal is noble and all, but it has become all YOU EVER CARE ABOUT!" With that said, Evy stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Charles sighed, feeling frustrated over how it once again went with his oldest niece. Evy had always been headstrong, just like her mother. While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just a tad frustrating sometimes.

"She didn't mean it. We both understand that you work hard to help mutant kind." He heard someone whisper and looked down to see his younger niece looking up at him with a small smile.

Charles smiled at Elena as she sat up. "Good morning, my dear, how are you feeling?" He asks as Elena gets comfortable against the pillow; she had propped up to lean against.

Elena giggled a little. "I feel fine uncle! But thank you for coming anyway. I know how busy you can sometimes be." She answered with a warm smile.

"Well, now, how could I not. When my sister called and asked to come, however, I must say that it was a bit of a surprise when she called and told me that you had been attacked." Charles gives her a warm smile filled with worry.

"She called you?" That came as a bit of a surprise to Elena. She could still remember when her mother said something about only calling her uncle under very special circumstances. Yet, for the most part, her mother just seemed to try and avoid doing that altogether. Heck, she even remembers more times seeing her father try, and fail, to encourage his wife to contract her side of the family, but her mother would always just change the subject to something completely different every time.

"Yes, she was very worried about you, so she called me and asked if I could help you." He said with the same warm smile, which made Elena smile as well.

"Help me?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, your mother was worried about your mental health after what happened and hoped I would be able to help you." He explained. Elena turned to look at the wall, in order to avoid looking at her uncle.

"… You know what in my mind. It's not a pleasant place to be… not when it's so closely connected to those … things…" Elena whispered, her voice shaking, as her entire body slowly began to shake.

She felt her uncle place a calming hand on her shoulder, making her turn back to look at him with a look of worried in her dark purple eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Elena." His words managed to calm her a little and made her stop shaking as much. It reminded her of the time he had been trying to teach her siblings and her how to ride horses. She just had to trust him like she always did, and everything would be fine.

Elena took a deep breath as she leaned back against the pillow before she closed her eyes, trying to relax as much as she could once again. Charles once again began to concentrate as he entered her mind. Elena's mind had always been much darker than most, as a side effect of her powers. Charles was immediately meet by the many different voices, but for some reason, the was much … quieter than usual.

However, he decided not to think much about it as he did his best to tune them out as he searches through her memories of a few days ago. It wasn't long before he found the memories of that night, and shocked to see that it was in fact his nephew that had attacked Elena.

… But something was wrong with his nephew, not only wasn't he acting like himself, but the was something strange with the way he suddenly stopped, looked around, and made his escape before Evy arrived with her team. Before he exited Elena's mind, he felt something staring at him with it's glowing white eyes. He once again paid it no attention.

When Charles opened his eyes, he found his sister and Evy standing on the other side of the bed. He greeted them with a smile, which Alexandra returned, but Evy simply rolled her eyes.

"So, did you manage to find out anything? Was it really Garfield?" Alexandre asked as she took the seat beside the bed. Evy took a seat at the foot of Elena bed.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra." He frowned. "However, something did seem rather odd about his behaviour. Unfortunately, I'm not able to tell exactly what it is just from Elena's memories alone."

"Would you be able to use Cerebro this time around, to maybe locate him?" Alexandra asked with hope in her voice, but that quickly disappeared when she saw her brother's face fall.

"I'm very sorry Alexandra, but – "Before he could finish, Evy interrupted him by huffing and saying. "Guess helping out the family is just too hard, but when it comes to helping your little x-men, nothing will stop you from at the very least try."

"Evy!" Elena said as she turned to face her sister. "You know he wants to help, but he wasn't able to find Gar last time, so what would make this time any different?"

"Oh, my dear sister, did you hit your head or something too?" Evy asked in a sweet sarcastic tone. "He NEVER even tried to use that dumb machine of his to find our older brother! No, he was too busy trying to find more mutants to join his little project, than to care about HIS OWN FAMILY!" Evy yelled as she starred her sister down.

"That's not true, of course, he cares! Why else would he even come all this way to see how I was doing?" Elena questioned as she starred at Evy with hurt in her eyes. She couldn't believe her sister would say such hurtful thing about their uncle.

Before Evy could shout back, their mother stepped in and stopped them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alexandra took a deep breath as she looked at her daughters. "I understand that this is a delicate situation we have found ourselves in, but there is no reason to fight or blame anyone for anything. Now I think that we should let Elena get some more rest." She turned to her younger daughter, kissing her on the forehead before she turned to her older daughter. "And didn't you promise to train with Scarlet today?" She asked Evy.

Evy simply huffed and left the room without another word. Elena sighed and turned to apologize to uncle for Evy's behaviour, but he stopped her by shaking his head.

"It's okay Elena, but I think your mother is right about getting some more rest. I need to be heading back anyways." He gave her a small smile as he and Alexandra left the room together.

In the hallway, Alexandra and Charles made their way down to the front doors in silence. Alexandra sighed as she turned to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I'm sure that Evy didn't mean any of it; she is still a little emotional when it comes to her older brother." She sighed. "When it comes to family, Evy always did have a strong sense of responsibly, and the last two years haven't been very easy for her. So, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive her for her little outburst."

While Alexandra knew that her brother was a kindhearted and understanding man. But at the same time, she couldn't deny that her older daughter's accusations haven't been without some bearing of the true. For Charles, his ambitions were very important to him, while Alexandra understood that, she also knew that he had been pushing others away from him… she knew this because she was at fault of the very same thing.

"There is no reason to apologizes Alexie. Evy and Elena have been through a lot of change since Garfield's disappearance, and it couldn't have been easy for them. Him suddenly showing up out of the blue and actioning like this, it must be even harder on both of them to see him like this." Alexandra nodded, but choose not to say anything.

When they finally made it outside to where Charles car was waiting for him. Alexandra notices a burly looking man leaning against the car with a cigar in his mouth.

She narrowed at him before turning to her brother with a smile.

"Thanks again for coming with such short notice, I appreciate it, Charles." She says as she leans down to give him a quick hug, knowing full well that the man beside the car was looking over at them before she stands straight up and stuffs her hands in her lab coat's pockets.

"Have a safe trip home!" She says as she walks back inside. As soon as the doors closed the doors, Alexandra was met by a young woman with her arms crossed.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Alpha?" Alexandra asked as she walked by the raven-haired woman.

The young woman didn't give an answer, she simply turned around and made her ways down a different hallway. As she passed one of the windows she cut a look of the man getting into the driver seat and starting the car.

The young raven-haired woman lifted one of her hands up, formed a fist and slammed it into the wall, making a giant dent in the wall and sacring a few of the young students walking by.

She took a deep breath and continued down the hallway to her next class.


	14. Survival of the fittest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or Beast boy (he is owned by DC)! However, I do own my characters, Evy and Elena, and all the others.

Kurt sighed as he stared out the window on the passing scenery. He could hear Jean and Scott discuss what they were going to do when they finally arrived at the summer camp, while Kitty and Evan were complaining about how they had to come to the camp at all, but it was still better than to train with Wolverine. Rogue was sitting beside Kurt, ignoring everyone as she listened to some music. He could even hear the brotherhood in the back of the bus, how Lance and Pietro were talking about how to beat the 'x-geeks', Toad was jumping from one seat two another, and Fred was snoring away, very loudly.

He knew that they all choose to go to the summer camp instead of training with Wolverine, but honestly, it was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Elena and his talk last night. After she hasn't answered him for nearly two weeks, she finally called him back. He had been surprised when she suddenly called, but suddenly felt a happy feeling bloom inside of his cheat as he answered his phone.

_As soon as she answered, Elena began to_ _apologizing almost immediately. Kurt_ _tried to hide his laughter a little as he tried to understand her blabbering, while she tried to both apologize and explained why she hadn't called him back at the same time._

" _Elena… Elena, it's okay, it's okay" He tried to calm her down. He could hear how she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down._

" _Are you okay?" He asked her after a moment._

" _I'm sorry, I got a call from my sister about some family problems back home, and on the way to the train station, I lost my phone and haven't been able to get it back until now. I'm so sorry that I haven't been calling you for the last few days." She sounded nerves and worried over the phone like she expected him to be angry with her or something._

_But it was the opposite; he felt a little more at ease hearing her voice again, and knowing now that she wasn't ignoring him on purpose also made him feel a lot better._

_It was funny how it felt like nothing had changed at all, even after nearly two weeks of not talking together, they just slowly seemed to fall right back into their usual conversation. Kurt didn't really understand it, sure he had always been a pretty open guy, but it felt different with Elena, and he couldn't really explain why that was._

_He decided not to overthink it. He just wanted to stay in that moment with Elena._

" _So, you're going to a summer camp for the next few days?" He could hear her asking on the other line._

_Kurt sighed, frustrated. "Yeah, the summer camp is all about learning survival training."_

_He could hear Elena giggling. "A survival training camp? Sounds like something my sister would love, and hate at the same time, especially if it meant giving up her work for more than a few hours. I swear she can't go anywhere without that computer of hers."_

_Kurt laughed along with Elena, but suddenly he heard a voice in the background saying something about taking her medicine and needing a quick check-up._

" _Yeah, sorry I will be right there." He heard her say to the other person before she turned her attention back to him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I need to get going now. Can I maybe call you later?" She asked._

" _Sure, I will just call you later. Don't worry about it." He answered, and was just about to hang up when he heard someone else voice, a female one says. "Aren't you chipper for some trying to recover? Guess you're all healed up?"_

_He could hear Elena laugh a little. "Yeah, I feel much better, Ayame! But it's nice to know my best friend worries about me." He could hear Elena tease the other girl back._

" _Very funny Elena!" He could hear the other girl laugh. "Anyways, do you want me to help to change the bandages?"_

' _Bandages? Medicine? A quick check-up? All healed up?'_ _Kurt thought to himself, confused. He didn't understand what was going, but he quickly hung up after that. He shouldn't be listening in on his friend's conversation without them knowing._

When he called her back in the late afternoon, he decided to ask her about it, after he apologized for eavesdropping. He felt worried, and it just wanted to know if she was okay.

" _Oh that, its nothing. I just had a small accident a couple of days ago, and my sister got worried. It's nothing too big, so you don't have to worry about me! And my best friend just came to help me out in the_ _infirmary._ _" She answered happily. That's right; he remembered her telling him that she would help her school's nurse from time to time._

" _Oh, what happened?"_

" _I got a bad burn while cooking, really it's nothing special." She replied before she changed the subject to talk about his trip._

"Kurt? Kurt? Hello, anyone in there?" Kitty waved her hand in front of his face as she tried to get his attention.

"Uh, what?" He turned to look up at her, noticing her smiling down at him. Suddenly she snatched his phone away from him.

Kitty laughed as Kurt tried to get the phone back, the other just laughed along with Kitty, until Toad suddenly cut the phone with his tongue, surprising Kitty, which made her let go of the. When a bit of fight broke out between the two teams, the bus driver finally had enough and yelled very loudly for everyone to go back to their seats and stay there.

…

After everyone was greeted by Sergeant Hawk and got settled in their assigned cabins, Scott decided to go for a walk through the woods around the campgrounds before the training began just to relax a little. He remembered the times when he would take a run through the woods when he was younger; it was always so relaxing.

What Scott wasn't expecting was when someone suddenly jumped on to his back and covered his eyes, underneath his sunglasses. Just before he could try to get the person off, they leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Now Summers, cutting down a bunch of trees won't help anyone, now will it?." He recognized that voice… but how?

"Winter?" He tried, and he heard the person laugh, as they slowly got off him, before removing her hands as well. When Scott could finally open his eyes, he turned around and was met by a beautiful redhead with a pair of black sunglasses, much like his, coving her eyes.

To say he was surprised to see his oldest childhood friend, who disappeared a year before the professor found him, standing right in front of him all thought years later was a surprise.

He suddenly hugged the redhead, who eagerly returned it with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her as he let her go.

"Well, my guardian though it would be good for me to get outside more, and since he knows the good Sergeant Hawk, he volunteered me to help out at the summer camp." She did a little twirl. "So, here I am!" When she turned to look at him again.

"However, I must say that seeing my childhood friend after nearly four years is a nice surprise!" She said with a smile.

Scott smiled back. "Yeah, I mean you just disappeared from the orphaned one day without a word to anyone. It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but I mean where have you been all this time, Scarlett?" He asked her, not sure where to start.

Scarlett just smiled as she took his hand in her own pale one, and was about to lead him farther into the forest. "How about we go for a walk and catch up on everything?" She asked, but Scott stopped. "I would love to, but I have to get back." He started, but Scarlet stopped him.

"Oh, come on Scotty, we still have some time until the "games" begins, wouldn't you much rather spend it catching up with an old friend, rather than merely doing push-ups until the "games" really begin?" She questioned as she began pulling on his arm again.

Scott thought about it for a moment and decided that a break wouldn't be too bad, so he smiled back, letting Scarlett drag him along.

Half an hour later, Scott got a telepathic message from Jean, saying that Sergeant Hawk was looking for him and they were about to get started.

As Scott turned to face Scarlett, he was surprised when she told him to get going back since it was probably time to get started, and that she would catch him later. Before he could even get so much as a word in, Scarlett was already making her way down through the trees back to the camp.

When Scott made it back, just in time for a race between the x-men and the brotherhood, he and Lance immediately got into an argument about which team was the better one, leaving Jean no time to question Scott about where he had disappeared to for so long.

When the race started, no one noticed another redheaded girl watching them from her place in the trees. Watching Lance and Scott using their gifts to try and win, she also noticed how the look Jean was sending Scott for using his powers to win the race.

"Well, well, well isn't that interesting!" She laughed to herself and took a sip of her strawberry and banana smoothie. She nearly spits it out laughing as she watched the sergeant, making them do push-ups for arguing about who really cheated.

As soon as she noticed the sergeant walking away, she saw her opening to strike. Scarlett jumped down from the branch she had sitting on and made her way over to the group as they were beginning to stand up. No one seemed to have noticed her yet, so she decided to have a bit of fun.

She threw what remained of her smoothie into the air, watching as it lands on the smallest on of the boys, which made him trip the larger boy with the mohawk, which led to a domino effect that took the two other boys on their team down with them. "Well, I didn't plan that but guess that would do just as well." She watched as the blue-haired boy, the other blond-haired boy, and the little brunette all began to laugh they watched their competition fall to the ground.

"Omg, I'm so sorry!" She called out as she made her way over to them and helped up the boy closes to her, an older one with long brown hair and brown eyes, looking up at her with surprise. "I must have tripped on something, and before I knew it, my drink just went flying out of my hand." She looked over the boy she just had helped up. "I hope that you're all okay." She lifted sunglasses a little, but quickly fixed them back in place.

Before the little one, that her drink landed on could say anything, the guy she helped up told her that it was fine and she shouldn't worry about, much to the very loud complaining of the smaller ones in his group. However, before she could say anything else, Scott stepped in front of her, staring right at the boy. Scarlet was surprised when the other group walked way.

She put on a smile. "Still the same good old Summers, guess I worried over nothing." Scott turned to her with a smile before he turned to introduce her to his new family.

"Everyone, this is an old friend of mine, Scarlett Winter." He pointed to each of them, starting with the taller brunette with white bangs. "This is Rough." Scarlett gave her a smile and a waved a little, seeing as the girl didn't seem too comfortable shaking her hand.

"The funny guy here is Kurt Wagner." She was about to shake his hand, but he also seems a little nervous about taking her hand, so she just smiled to him as well.

"Kitty Pryde" The younger girl gave her a big smile.

"Evan Daniels" The blond-haired boy winked at her and smiled at her as they shook hands.

When they finally came to the last person, which just happened to be the other redheaded girl. "And this is Jean Grey." Scott finished, and Scarlett noticed how happy he looked. Before she could say anything, she felt something strange in her mind.

She quickly thought about melody she had been listening to early that day, just so that little miss nosy couldn't enter into her mind. A smirk spread over her features as she lowered her glasses a little and starred right into Jean's green eyes.

"You know, it's normally seen as rude to enter someone else mind without their permission." That seemed not only to surprise Jean but Scott as well.

"Jean!" Scott question, but Scarlett suddenly stopped him. "It's okay Scotty. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose; some abilities can be hard to control. Anyways it's nice to meet you, Jean!" She said as she shocks Jean's hand and fixed her glasses.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Scarlett." Scarlett nearly wanted to let out a laugh at how stiff Jean suddenly sounded, seems like someone didn't usually get cut using her incredible powers all that often, much less getting called out for it.

Scarlett then turned to look at them all. "Well, it's nice to meet you all! However, I really need to get back to work." She gave Scott a quick hug. "I will see you later." With that said, Scarlett walked away, but not before noticing the look of suspicion that Jean was sending her way, which she happily returned with a smirk of her own.

While taking another relaxing walk through the woods, Scarlett was also trying to find a signal so that she could get call Evy. However that proved to be a little more irritating then she thought it would, so there she was wandering up the mountain trying to get a signal.

…

..

.

Scarlett wasn't looking where she was going, suddenly she lost her footing and stumble down to the ground. "Ahh!" She screamed as she fell. "Oh, that hurt." she sighed, and tried to stand up … but found that she couldn't move her leg without pain following right as she tried to stretch her leg out. "Oh, come on!" Scarlet yelled out irritated and sighed again.

"Scarlett?" She heard someone ask and turned around to see Scott walking through the trees. "Scarlett? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked, as he leaned down and tried to help her stand up, but stopped as she groaned in pain.

"I was looking for my team, and they decided to go for a hike up the mountain, so I went to try and find them… I fell and now can't seem to stand up, or move my leg." She sighed frustrated, hoping that Scott would believe her little story about looking for her 'team'.

Scott nodded and turned around as he leaned down in front of her. "Get up. I can't very well just leave you here all alone." He told her with a smiled at her.

Scarlett smile back as she got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she was securely on his back, Scott stood up and began to walk back.

"So, what are you doing all the way up here?" She asks as they made their way through the trees.

"The sergeant got tired of the fighting, so he decided to test which team was better by sending us up the mountain. Hope you don't mind coming with us."

She laughed a little. "Well, It's not like I can make my way down the mountain on my own at the moment. Not to mention I would hate for you to lose to those boys from before, just because of me!"

They soon broke through the trees, and Scarlett had to try her damn best not to burst out laughing at the look of jealousy on little miss perfect's face. It was just too much, she was even so distracted that she didn't hear Scott informing his team of why she was there or why she was coming with them.

While most of them didn't seem to mind her being there, her follow redhead didn't seem to like the idea very much, if at all.

" _Don't worry, red. I will be good!"_ Scarlett thought and hugged Scott a little more, and from the look of irritation on Jean's face, she heard it loud and clear.

Other than messing with little miss nosy, the trip up the mountain was relaxing. Seeing the way Scott trying so hard to win was funny and whenever Scarlett would agree with him on something it only seemed to add to Jean's growing jealousy of her as well, which in turn added to Scarlett's increasing enjoyment of the trip.

"Today is truly full of surprises, wouldn't you say?" She asked Scott as the X-men finished helping the brotherhood. "and it seems like there is more to come." She continued as she saw the x-jet flying above them.

" _X-Men, Professor X is in endanger and need your help. So is Mystique,"_ Kitty suggested to take a picture together quickly, and Scarlett offered to take the picture. Scott sat her down on a rock, and she took a quick picture of the two groups stand side by side. After she took the picture, Scott was about to pick her up again… well, that's until she was lifted into the air by Jean's telekinesis. Before she knew it, she was carefully being sat down in one of the seats in the jet.

Scarlett turned to look at Jean, who was making her way up to take a seat in the front. "Thank you, Jean!" Jean just smiled back, before turning to talk the whitehaired lady in the pilot seat. Scarlett leaned back and relaxed as everyone else got on the jet, and soon the jet was soaring through the sky.

While everyone else was getting chanced, Scarlett was enjoying the peace, watching the clouds go by from her window. Suddenly there was movement beside her, and she turned to see the leader of the other team taking a seat beside her.

"Avalanche, but my friends call me Lance, Lance Alvers." He smiled at her as he took off his helmet. Scarlett smiled at him. "Scarlet Winter, but my friends also call me Perfecta!" She replied as she lowered her sunglasses and smiled as Lance gasped at the sight of her eyes.

"Amazed? You wouldn't be the first!" She said with a smirk, which Lance seem to return happily. Unfortunately, he didn't get the time to reply as the jet landed. Scarlett watch as nearly everyone hurried out of the plane but was surprised to turn around and see Jean standing there.

"Shouldn't you be getting going as well?" She questioned the other redhead.

"I thought it would be better to help you out," Jean replied, once again using her telekinesis to move Scarlett out of the jet, and was about to set her down on the grass outside, but dropped her when they both heard a loud sound coming from inside of the mansion.

Scarlett groaned in pain as she sat up. "Okay, you did that on purpose!" she calls out, feeling frustrated. Jean didn't seem to hear her as she was already making her way into the building, completely ignoring Scarlett.

Scarlett waited a moment before she stood up, stretched out her arms and legs for a moment, before looking around and turning on the watched she was wearing. When she walked over and admired her, or more like Jean's, reflection in the window, she smiled.

"Testing one, two, three. Testing one, two, three." She smiled as instead of her own voice, it was Jean's voice that could be heard, making her smirk as she began to make her way into the mansion as well.

"Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"


End file.
